Sofia and Madeline the First Season Two
by blossom2014
Summary: More adventures with Sofia and Madeline
1. Chapter 1

Three Princesses and a Baby

It was morning in Enchancia. Sofia and Madeline rushed over to James and Amber's room.  
"James!" Sofia called, knocking on the door. "Amber!"  
Amber came out into the hall.  
"Sofia? Madeline?" She asked.  
"Happy birthday!" The girls chorused as they hugged Amber.  
"Oh, watch the hair." Amber smiled.  
"We made a special birthday surprise for you!" Madeline beamed.  
"Surprise?" Amber gasped. "Oh, you shouldn't have. ...Okay, you totally should have. Where is it?"  
"Hold on." Sofia told her. "We have to get James."  
"Our surprise is for both of the birthday twins." Madeline added.  
"Of course it is." Amber sighed.  
"James, wake up!" Sofia knocked on the door again. When no-one answered, she opened the door. "James?"  
They entered the bedroom, but James wasn't there.  
"Where is he?" Madeline asked.  
"Who knows?" Amber shrugged. "Guess he'll just have to see the surprise later."  
"Okay." Sofia smiled. "Come on."  
Amber squeed happily. "I can't wait!"  
"Are you ready for your most favorite thing in the whole world?" Madeline asked as they walked down the hall.  
"You got me a unicorn?!" Amber gasped.  
"Okay, second most-favorite thing." Madeline amended. "golden berry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream!"  
As they opened the door to the dining room, they found James already there, eating the pancakes.  
"James?" Amber gaped.  
"Awesome pancakes, girls." James smiled. "Thanks!"  
"Where are my golden berry pancakes?" Amber asked.  
"Umm..." Sofia gulped.  
"Oh, were these for both of us?" James asked.  
"James!" Amber growled.  
"Happy birthday, princess Amber." Baileywick declared.  
"It would have been if James hadn't eaten all of my pancakes." Amber huffed.  
"Oh, not to worry." Baileywick declared. "There are more in the kitchen. I'll go get them."  
"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up." James got out of his seat and walked over to Amber, turning her seat around. He then started singing. "I'm your twin, you're my twin, we stick together through thick and thin. No matter what I do, I'm always stuck with you..."  
"Please stop." Amber groaned.  
"And if trouble comes our way, I know my twin will save the day." James continued, pulling Amber out of her chair and dancing with her. "Wherever you may be, you're always stuck with me!"  
"That was great!" Madeline cheered.  
"Sure was!" Sofia agreed.  
"It's our royal twin song." James explained. "We made it up when we were little kids."  
"And James still sings it every year." Amber pouted. "Ugh."  
"Well, while we're waiting for the pancakes, you can read the card me and Sofia made you." Madeline suggested.  
"For me?" Amber took the card.  
"For both of you." Sofia pointed out.  
"Oh, let me see." James grabbed the card.  
"You'll have to wait your turn, James." Amber snatched it back.  
"But it's for both of us!" James protested, taking to take it back.  
"I had it first!" Amber dodged him.  
"Why don't you read it together?" Madeline suggested.  
Roland and Miranda entered the dining room.  
"Where are the birthday twins?" Roland asked.  
"Right here!" Sofia smiled.  
"Happy birthday, you two." Miranda hugged Amber and James.  
"Mmm, breakfast smells delicious." Roland noted.  
"It sure was!" James agreed, as Amber glared at him.  
"Well, I have a few important birthday proclamations." Roland declared. "First, Cedric will be performing a special magic show at your party this afternoon."  
"Wow!" Madeline beamed.  
"Great!" James smiled.  
"And second-" Roland started.  
"We're going to get your presents!" Miranda interrupted. "Right now."  
"Are you getting us each a gift?" Amber asked. "Or will we have to share?"  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Roland declared.  
"See you at the party." Miranda waved as she and Roland left the room.  
"I have to take Rex for a walk." James made to leave.  
"And here we are." Baileywick returned, carrying a dish full of pancakes. "More golden berry pancakes are served."  
"Ooh!" James turned back.  
"Don't even think about it." Amber said testily.  
"Okay." James groaned.

Amber sat back down.  
"Now, after breakfast, you and your brother will have to pick out the party games, and the cake." Baileywick told her.  
"Baileywick, wouldn't it be easier if I picked them out myself this year?" Amber smiled.  
"Well, that wouldn't be fair to your brother." Baileywick replied, adding syrup to the pancakes. "It's his birthday too. Enjoy your breakfast, princess Amber."  
Amber grumbled as Baileywick walked away. She poured some more syrup on her pancakes, then angrily took a bite.  
"Oh girls, having a twin is no fun." She sighed.  
"Really?" Sofia asked. "It seems like it would be nice."  
"Well, it's not." Amber took another bite. "This is supposed to be my special day, but I have to share everything with James! My card, my party, even my pancakes!"  
"Sharing can be hard." Madeline noted.  
"Just once in my life, I'd like to have a birthday all to myself." Amber declared.  
"But Amber, you'll always have the same birthday." Sofia pointed out. "It's not like you can wave a magic wand and make you and James not-twins."  
Amber froze, the fork inches from her mouth.  
"I can't, but..." Amber suddenly stood up. "Oh, those were great pancakes, girls. Gotta go, bye!"  
Amber rushed out of the room.  
"What just happened?" Madeline asked.

Meanwhile, in Cedric's workshop, Cedric was idly making some confetti float with his wand.  
"Oh Wormy, I despise birthdays." He told Wormwood. "The king always makes me put on a magic show for the children. Oh, the humiliation!"  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Oh, who could that be?!" Cedric groaned, rising to open it, until Amber pushed it open. "Oh, princess Amber!"  
"Cedric, I know just what you can get me for my birthday!" Amber declared.  
"Hmm, another tiara, I presume?" Cedric offered.  
"Tempting, but no." Amber answered. "I need you to cast a spell that gives James a different birthday, so today will just be my birthday."  
"Oh, I'm sure I could cast such a spell, if I wasn't so busy preparing for your magic show." Cedric announced.  
"This is way more important." Amber told him.  
"Then if I do this spell for you now, I won't have to do the magic show later?" Cedric asked.  
"Yes, yes, yes." Amber agreed.  
"Then it's a deal!" Cedric smiled. "Now, let's find that spell!"  
Cedric looked through his spell book, Amber looking over his shoulder.  
"Oh, how about that one?" Amber pointed.  
"No, that's a shrinking spell." Cedric turned a page.  
"This one?" Amber asked.  
"Sleeping spell." Cedric answered.  
"Ooh, how about that one?" Amber smiled.  
"That's a 'losing my patience' spell!" Cedric snapped.  
"Really?" Amber asked. "I never need a spell to lose my patience."  
"Ah, here it is." Cedric smiled. "This spell will make James two months younger then you, but only for today."  
"It's perfect." Amber beamed. "I'll have my birthday all to myself!"  
"Yes, and so will I!" Cedric smirked. "Now, let's go find the un-birthday boy."  
In the courtyard, James was playing fetch with his dog, Rex, when Sofia and Madeline approached.  
"Hey James, Baileywick wants you and Amber to pick out games for you party!" Sofia called.  
"Just a couple more throws, okay?" James asked. "Here Rex, fetch!"  
Rex chased after the ball, running through a carrot patch Clover had his eye on.  
"Hey, paws off my lunch!" Clover yelled.  
"Sorry!" Rex apologized. "I'm just playing fetch. It's fun! Oh, you wanna play?"  
"No." Clover shook his head.  
"Rex!" James called. "Bring the ball to me, boy! Come on!"  
"Oh, that's my master!" Rex smiled. "Gotta go play now. Bye-bye!"  
Rex dashed back to James.  
"Good boy." James smiled, before throwing the ball again. "Fetch!"  
Rex ran through a patch of dandelions, kicking up pollen.  
"Amber, Mr. Cedric!" Madeline noted, as the two arrived.  
"Hey, Amber." James smiled. "We have to go pick out our party games now."  
"Before we go, Cedric has a spell he wants to show you." Amber smiled.  
"Ooh, what is it?" Sofia asked.  
"You'll see." Amber smiled, before hissing to Cedric "Hurry up!"  
"Principartio!" Cedric recited, just as the pollen cloud made him sneeze.  
The stream of magic hit James, turning him into a baby, who giggled merrily.  
"Oh, no!" Cedric gulped.  
"Cedric, what did you do?!" Amber gasped. "You were supposed to make him two months younger then me, not a baby!"  
"All these dandelions and dust, they made me sneeze!" Cedric retorted, before sneezing again.  
"You cast the spell on purpose?" Madeline asked.  
"She made me do it." Cedric pointed at Amber.  
"I just wanted to have one birthday to myself!" Amber explained. "Is that so wrong?"  
"Birthday, birthday, birthday!" James sang.  
"You've got to turn him back to normal, Mr. Cedric." Sofia declared.  
"Ohh, if mom and dad see James like this, I'll get in big trouble!" Amber groaned.  
"Oh, not nearly as trouble as I will!" Cedric panicked. "I just need to find the counter spell..."  
James leapt up and wrapped himself around Cedric's legs.  
"Hug!" He squealed.  
Cedric squealed as he fell over. The book flew out of his hands and landed near Rex.  
"Oh, new game!" Rex dropped his ball. "Hide the book, got it!"  
Rex picked up the book in his mouth and ran off.  
"No!" Madeline yelped.  
"Rex!" Sofia called.  
"Bring that back!" Amber ordered.  
"I need that book!" Cedric chased after Rex. "Come back here, you hare-brained hound!"  
"Hey!" Clover yelled. "Watch who you're callin' hare-brained buddy! This hare's got brains a'plenty!"  
"Clover!" Madeline came up behind Clover, scaring him.  
"Ah!" He yelped. "Oh, can't a bunny finish a meal around without someone going "Ah!"  
"It's really important that we get that spell book back." Sofia told him.  
"Maybe you can help Mr. Cedric find Rex." Madeline suggested.  
"And by that, you mean 'maybe I can find Rex myself'?" Clover noted.  
"Umm, yeah!" Madeline nodded.  
"I'm on it!" Clover declared.  
"Well, it'll probably take them a while to find that spell book." Amber declared, carrying James. "So in the meantime, let's pick out the games for the party!" She put James down. "I may as well enjoy having my own birthday while I can!"  
"Amber!" Sofia admonished her. "We need to stay with James until Mr. Cedric undoes the spell."  
"Why don't we just take him with us?" Amber suggested. "There'll be plenty of toys to keep him busy."  
"Toys, toys!" James cheered. He ran over to Amber, pulled her down by the arm, and kissed her on the cheek. "Mwah!"  
"See?" Amber wiped her cheek. "Even baby James approves. Let's go."  
Meanwhile, Cedric was still chasing after Rex.  
"Slow down, you meddlesome mutt!" He panted. "I need... that... spell book!" He leaned against a tree to catch his breath. "I really must get myself to the gymnasium."  
Clover rushed over to Rex.  
"Alright, okay." He gasped. "Game's over. Hand me the spell book, pooch!"  
"You've got me!" Rex laughed. "That was a good game of chase!"  
"Where's the spell book?" Clover asked.  
"Oh, I buried it!" Rex smiled. "That's our next game: Find the buried treasure! Yay! Good luck!"  
Stopping only to lick Clover, Rex ran off again.  
"Wow, I'm gonna need some back-up." Clover declared.  
As Cedric walked over, Rex knocked him down.  
"All this chasing isn't getting me anywhere." He groaned. "I need a more magical way to find that spell book!"  
In the royal lounge, James was running around, while Amber was sitting in a chair. James almost knocked over a model ship.  
"Don't touch that!" Madeline saved the ship. "Or that!"  
"Pretty!" James held up a vase, until Sofia took it from him.

"Oh girls, finally I get to choose the party games myself." Amber looked through a book. "Oh, pin the jewel on the tiara? James would never let me pick this. It's perfect!"  
James blew a kazoo in Amber's face.  
"How did he find that kazoo?" Amber asked.  
"We don't know?" Sofia sighed.  
"It was his favorite toy." Amber recalled. "He used to blow it all the time, right in my-"  
James blew it again.  
"Face." Amber cringed. "So one day i hide the kazoo in a place he'd never find it... until today."  
"Give me the kazoo, James." Amber asked.  
James threw the kazoo, and it broke in half. He then started to cry.  
"It's okay." Madeline tried to soothe him. "Please stop crying, baby James."  
"Yes, I'm trying to enjoy my special day." Amber declared.  
"Amber help us calm him down." Sofia declared.  
"If someone sees him, we'll be in big trouble." Madeline added.  
"Amber, Amber!" James toddled over to his sister.  
"Oh?" Amber turned.  
"I think he wants you to hold him." Sofia smiled.  
Amber picked up James.  
"There, there it's okay." she held him. "All better."  
"Aw." Sofia cooed.  
"Amber, you make one good big sister." Madeline smiled.  
"Problem solved." Amber put James down. "Now back to picking out my games."  
"Games, games, games!" James cheered. "Catch me!"  
James ran out of the room.  
"James, comes back!" Sofia called, as she and Madeline ran after him.  
"Great." Amber sighed.  
If you have a sister or a brother There are times when you will discover That you wanna play But they get in your way  
No matter what you do No matter what you say  
But Oh They'll make you smile They'll make you frown They'll make you chase them Up and down  
But they're great to be around  
Cause sisters and brothers Are always there for one another  
After a merry chase, they finally caught James.  
"James is just as much trouble big or small." Amber declared.  
"I think he's kind of fun." Madeline declared.  
"Fun, fun!" James cheered.  
"Come on, it's time to pick out my birthday cake." Amber smiled.  
This is as much as I can do for now.

"Amber, mom and dad could be back any minute!" Sofia declared.  
"Sofia's right, Amber." Madeline agreed. "We should go see if Mr. Cedric got the spell book back yet."  
James tried to grab Sofia's amulet.  
"No, no, James." Sofia said. "This isn't a toy."  
"But the party's in an hour, and I still need to pick out the cake!" Amber protested.  
"Okay." Madeline sighed. "But how will we keep everyone in the kitchen from seeing baby James?"  
"I have an idea." Amber smiled.  
Amber walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh, look at all these lovely cakes." She smiled. "I'm going to need total concentration to choose my favorite. My I have some privacy?"  
The kitchen staff bowed and left.  
"Girls!" Amber whispered.  
"Cake, cake!" James ran in.  
"Oh, no, no, no no." Amber stopped him. "Those aren't for you. They're all for me."  
"We'll find you something to eat." Sofia picked up James.  
"How about some nice peas?" Madeline held up a spoonful. "Don't they look yummy?"  
"Uh-uh!" James turned away.  
Meanwhile, Amber was tasting some cake.  
"Mmm, coconut." She tried another. "Oh, strawberry!"  
"Chocolate!" James pointed. "Chocolate cake!"  
"James wants chocolate cake every year." Amber sighed. "But this is my special day, and I choose... strawberry!"  
"No!" James ran over. "Chocolate cake, chocolate cake!"  
"James!" Sofia cried.  
James tried to climb onto the table, and Amber pulled him down. A glob of chocolate fell into his head, and he ate it. Amber laughed.  
"That's how James looks every year!" She chuckled. "He gets more cake on his face then in his mouth!"  
"So... sharing your birthday with James is fun sometimes?" Madeline asked.  
"Well, sometimes..." Amber admitted. "I guess."  
James wiped his mouth on Amber's dress.  
"James, no!" Amber groaned. "Now I have to change my dress!"  
"First, let's change James back to normal." Sofia declared.  
"We don't even know if Cedric's found the spell book yet." Amber sighed. "And both of us need to get cleaned up." Amber picked up James. "Come on."  
Outside, Cedric was working with his crystal ball.  
"Crystal ball, do your job, help me find that pesky dog!" He chanted.  
Rex walked past Cedric's back.  
"There he is!" Clover pointed out to Robin and Mia.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rex gasped. "Look at all those holes! Is this a game?"  
"Yeah!" Clover nodded. "It's called 'dig up the spell book'! It's my turn, hold on." Clover ducked into the hole, then popped back up. "Unless you wanna take my turn?"  
"You bet I do!" Rex leapt forward, then stopped. "Oh, wait a minute, wait, wait! You're supposed to find the buried treasure, not me! Ha-ha! Nice try, buddy-boy, but I'm smarter then I look!"  
As Rex walked away, his front paws slipped into a hole.  
"Ow!" Rex yelped.  
"I sure hope so." Clover smirked.  
"Aw, these little games have made me hungry, man." Rex declared. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen and beg for scraps!"  
"No, wait!" Clover called, as Rex ran off. "Ohh, we're never gonna find that spell book!"  
"I have an idea!" Mia declared.  
"You do?" Clover asked.  
"...No, it's gone." Mia shrugged.  
"Oh, I got it!" Robin smiled. "Let's fetch the dog a bone!"  
"How is that gonna help us find the spell book?" Clover asked.  
"Because dogs love to bury bones." Robin explained. "And they always bury things in the same place. So, if Rex gets the bone..."  
"He'll have to take it to where he buried the spell book!" Clover gasped.  
"Exactly." Robin nodded.  
"Let's go!" Clover declared.  
The animals dashed off.

Meanwhile, in the castle bathroom, Sofia had Baby James on a cart, while Madeline rung out a little towel to clean him up. However, James kept moving.  
"Please stay still!" Sofia groaned.  
"How's it going, girls?" Amber came in. "Is James cleaned up yet?"  
"Almost." Madeline declared. "But he keeps squirming!"  
As Amber got closer, James splashed water on her.  
"Water, water!" He squealed.  
"Hey!" She yelped. "Now I have to change again." James chuckled. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh? Well, two can play that game, little guy!"  
Amber splashed James, who splashed Amber right back.  
"Whoa!" Sofia held up a towel to protect her and Madeline.  
"When James and I were little, we used to have the best water fights." Amber recalled. "Didn't we?"  
"Amber, Amber!" James splashed her again.  
As Amber and James kept splashing, Sofia and Madeline smiled at each other.  
Outside, Rex was looking for something to eat. He found a bone on a step.  
"Would you look at that." He licked his lips, grabbed the bone and ran off.  
Clover, Robin and Mia popped up from behind the corner.  
"Yes." Clover whispered. "He took the bait!"  
"Great." Robin smiled. "Now, let's see where he's taking it."  
They ran after Rex, finding him digging a hole, inside which was the spell book.  
"The spell book!" Mia pointed.  
"We did it!" Clover cheered. "Up high!"  
Robin and Mia high-fived Clover, who then ran down to the hole.  
"I'll be taking that spell book now, thank you." He told Rex, before jumping into the hole.  
"Oh, you found the book!" Rex smiled. "Way to go!"  
Cedric suddenly showed up.  
"I found it!" He laughed. "And I didn't even need my crystal ball." He pushed Clover away. "Move aside woodland creatures."  
"You're welcome." Clover grumbled. "Sheesh!"  
In Amber's bedroom, Amber put a fully-dressed James on her bed.  
"There you go." She smiled.  
James crawled over to a small gift-wrapped box.  
What that, what that?" He asked.  
"Oh, it looks like a present... to me... from you." Amber took the box. "Well, the older you. He must have left it in my room before Cedric turned him into a baby."  
"Well, go ahead and open it." Madeline suggested.  
"Oh, okay." Amber opened the box and pulled out a locket. "It's a locket."  
Amber opened the locket to find a picture inside.  
"It's you and James." Sofia noted.  
"It's a drawing of us from our birthday last year." Amber smiled. "Madeline, help me put it on."  
"Sure." Madeline complied.  
"It's beautiful." Amber smiled, admiring it in the mirror. "James knows how much I love lockets."  
"I guess having a twin can be a good thing." Sofia smiled.  
"A really good thing." Amber agreed.  
"I have the spell book!" Cedric announced as he entered the room.  
"Great!" Madeline cheered.  
"Oh, but we don't have to change him back right away." Cedric declared. "Don't you want your birthday party all to yourself, princess Amber? No brother to share it with? Your birthday dream come true!"  
"That would be nice..." Amber said. "But my birthday isn't the same without James. I just want him back, Cedric"  
"Oh, as you wish." Cedric groaned, opening his book.  
"James?" Amber asked. She looked around; He was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?"  
"James!" Sofia called.  
They heard James giggling out in the hall.  
"Oh no!" Madeline gasped.  
"We have to find him!" Amber declared.  
They all ran out after James.  
James!" Sofia called.  
"We've looked everywhere!" Amber gasped. "Where is he?"  
"Maybe he's in the throne room?" Madeline suggested.  
They rushed over.  
"James?" Sofia yelled.  
"Are you in here?" Amber called.  
"Oh, do show yourself!" Cedric cringed.  
"He's not in here!" Amber sighed. "What are we going to do? We've searched every room in the castle!"  
Suddenly, they heard James laughing.  
"Did you hear that?" Amber asked. "He's in here somewhere!"  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Cedric called.  
"James, are you... behind here?" Madeline pulled back a curtain, revealing a blank wall. "Oh."  
"Oh, I should never have asked Cedric to do that spell!" Amber despaired. "I was just being selfish. Ohh!"  
"Amber, you know him better then anyone." Sofia declared. "There must be something that'll make him come out."  
"Oh, I guess I could sing that silly song James likes so much." Amber sighed. "Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this... alright, here goes:"  
I'm your twin You're my twin We stick together through thick and thin No matter what I do I'm always stuck with you  
And if trouble comes our way I know my twin will save the day Wherever you may be You're always stuck with me  
When you're feeling sad and blue Call my name, and I'll find you We have a bond that's tried and true  
You and me Me and you Two by two  
What if I never find you? What if I'm twin no more? I'd give all the kingdom's treasures If you came walking through the door  
James popped up from behind Amber's throne, and tapped her on the arm.  
"Amber, Amber!" He gurgled.  
"Baby James!" Amber smiled.  
When you're feeling sad and blue Call my name, and I'll find you We have a bond that's tried and true  
You and me Me and you Amber/Baby James: Two by two

"I missed you, little guy." Amber hugged James. "Cedric?"  
"Right." Cedric readied himself. "Biggicus drear Imus, this spell undoity!"  
One bolt of magic later, and James was his rightful age again.  
"James!" Amber hugged her brother. "I missed you!"  
"Why?" James asked. "I didn't go anywhere."  
"You don't remember anything... strange happening today?" Amber inquired.  
"Well, you just hugged me, but other then that, nope." James shrugged, before noticing the locket. "Hey, you got my present!"  
"Oh, uh, yes." Amber nodded. "And I love it. Thank you."  
"Brilliant." James smiled.  
"I'll give you your gift at the party." Amber declared.  
Roland and Miranda entered the room.  
"There you are." Miranda noted.  
"It's party time!" Roland announced. "Come on!"  
"Alright!" James cheered.  
As most of them went outside, Amber walked over to Cedric.  
"Cedric, I need one more birthday favor." She declared. "Do you have a fix-it spell?"  
"Oh, that depends on what you want to fix." Cedric replied.  
Before long, the party was in full swing, all the attendants out in the garden. A blindfolded Madeline was playing pin the jewel on the tiara.  
"I think it goes... here!" She took off her blindfold to find that she had missed.  
"Better luck next time." Amber smiled.  
"I do not remember choosing this game." James scratched his head.  
"Oh, I have your present." Amber handed James' kazoo to him. "here"  
"You found my old kazoo!" James smiled. "I always loved this thing."  
James blew hard on the kazoo, making Amber wince.  
"Happy birthday, James." Amber looked over to Cedric, who smiled and waved his wand.  
"The time has come to give you your presents." Roland beckoned to a nearby stage, where an object laid, covered up, and the curtain was drawn. "This one is yours, James. And that one is for you, Amber."  
"Happy birthday!" Miranda smiled.  
James pulled off the cover to reveal a golden bicycle.  
"Whoa!" He gasped. "What is it?"  
"A new invention." Roland declared. "It's like a unicycle, but with two wheels, hmm? We call it a bicycle."  
The guests gasped in wonder.  
"And for you, Amber..." Roland smiled.  
Amber pulled back the curtain to reveal a unicorn.  
"A unicorn!" She gasped. "I've always wanted a unicorn!" She patted and hugged the unicorn's head. "I'm going to call you Lyra. Oh, thank you, daddy! Thank you, mother!"  
"Yeah, thanks a bunch!" James said, admiring his bicycle.  
"Well, looks like it's been a pretty good birthday after all." Sofia noted.  
"Good?" Amber asked. "Hello? Unicorn! It's the best birthday!"  
"Amber, can I take a ride on your unicorn?" James asked. "You can try my bicycle."  
"Okay, but only for a few minutes." Amber agreed.  
Sofia and Madeline followed as Amber mounted the bicycle.  
"It was nice of you to share, Amber." Madeline noted.  
"I know." Amber agreed.  
"Hey Amber, I'm coming to get ya!" James called.  
"You'll have to catch me, first!" Amber smiled.  
Lyra galloped after the pedaling Amber.  
"Coming through, Baileywick!" Amber dashed past.  
"Aah!" Baileywick yelped. "Amber, James, be careful!"  
"Amber, be careful on that bicycle!" Roland called.  
"Oh, those twins..." Baileywick sighed.  
"I know." Sofia smiled.  
"Isn't it great?" Madeline chuckled.  
Amber and James raced across the garden, laughing merrily.


	2. Chapter 2

The Enchanted Feast

It was another day at castle Enchancia. A burst of purple smoke emerged from the window of Cedric's workshop.  
"Ah, one roast turkey a'la Cedric." Cedric smirked. "And perfectly cooked, Wormy!"  
Wormwood rolled his eyes.  
"One more spell, and we'll be ready." Cedric declared, before getting distracted by a knock at the door.  
"I know that knock." Cedric groaned.  
"Hi, Mr. Cedric." Madeline said, as she and Sofia entered.  
"It's Cedric- wait, you got it right?" Cedric gasped.  
"Got what right?" Sofia asked.  
"My name!" Cedric smiled.  
"Mr. Cedric." Sofia nodded.  
"Were we saying it wrong before?" Madeline asked.  
"Oh, what do you want?" Cedric snapped out of it. "Can't you see I'm busy preparing for the Enchanted Feast?"  
"Feast?" Clover smiled, having been standing in the doorway. "There's a feast tonight?"  
"Not for you, furball." Wormwood sneered.  
"The king has invited all the kings and queens in the Tri-Kingdom area to see me, the royal sorcerer, to put on a display of grand illusion!" Cedric boasted. "...While everyone eats their dinner."  
"So what are you going to do?" Madeline asked.  
"I am going to conjure up a feast that will dazzle the eyes and the taste buds." Cedric revealed. "Then I shall turn the entire room into a hall of morphomirrors!"  
"What are morphomirrors?" Sofia asked.  
"Behold." Cedric picked up a hand mirror, and spoke into it. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, multiply at my demand. Morpho change, let us see, all our flights of fantasy!"  
Cedric fired a beam of magic from his wand that struck a full-length mirror, which split into three.  
"Whoa..." The girls gasped.  
"Yes." Cedric smirked. "No, look at your reflections."  
Sofia and Madeline turned to see. One mirror showed them as sorceresses, another as explorers, and another as themselves in fancy gowns.  
"It's like we're a totally different person in each mirror!" Madeline gasped.  
"Nothing is what it appears to be." Cedric declared.  
"Fun!" Sofia smiled.  
"Oh yes, it will be, if you leave and let me finish." Cedric stated.  
"Okay." Madeline nodded.  
"See you tonight." Sofia waved.  
As they left, Cedric made the mirrors disappear. Clover hopped out after them. As they went into the hallway, they were unaware that they were being watched by Miss Nettle, who was sitting on a cloud.  
"Is it the Amulets?" Asked the talking rose wrapped around Nettle's arm. "Is it?"  
Miss Nettle put down her binoculars and checked her book.  
"It is, alright." She smirked. "The Amulets of Avalor. I thought they looked familiar the last time I saw the princesses!"  
"If you can get those Amulets, you'll be the most powerful fairy in the world!" The rose declared.  
"And everyone will finally make way for Miss Nettle!" Miss Nettle gloated.  
"How are you going to get it?" The rose asked. "I mean, the princesses know what you look like, and that you're up to no good. They won't just give you their amulet!"  
"Fear not, dear Rosie." Miss Nettle declared. "For I have a plan. Tonight is the Enchanted Feast. And the castle is going to have a surprise guest: Sascha the Sorceress."  
"Never heard of her." Rosie frowned.  
"Well, let me introduce you." Miss Nettle waved her wand, and was engulfed in green smoke. The smoke vanished, leaving a tall, dark-haired woman in her place.  
"Sascha the Sorceress, at your service." The evil fairy declared.  
"How perfectly wicked!" Rosie smiled.  
"Sofia and Madeline will never know it's me... until it's too late." "Sascha" declared.  
"You're brilliant!" Rosie chuckled.  
"Let's go make some royal friends." Sascha lifted up her sleeve, and Rosie hid herself beneath it.  
Sasha leapt off the cloud and flew towards the castle.  
In the garden, Amber was playing croquet.  
"And there it goes..." She declared, as the ball rolled through the hoop. "Oh! I win again!"  
"Excuse me, your majesties?" Baileywick stepped forward. "We have an unexpected visitor. May I present... Sascha the Sorceress."  
Sascha walked down the steps.  
"Thank you, my good man." She smiled. "I have come to pay my respects to the great king Roland. Such a noble ruler deserves the finest sceptre."  
Sasha turned Roland's croquet mallet into a golden sceptre.  
"Oh, that's very kind of you, your... sorceress... ness." Roland smiled.  
"Oh, please." Sascha chuckled. "Call me Sascha, your majesty. And such perfect children must be the result of a kind, loving queen."  
Sascha conjured up a bouquet of flowers, and sent him over to Miranda.  
"Why, thank you." Miranda chuckled as she caught the flowers. "That is very impressive."  
"I know." Sascha laughed out loud.  
"Sounds so familiar." Madeline noted.  
"It sure does." Sofia agreed.  
"Oh, I would have remembered meeting such charming young princesses, with such beautiful Amulets." Sasha gave them a strange look, causing to grip their Amulets tightly. "Of course, I have gifts for all the children, too."  
"You do?" James asked.  
"What kind of gifts?" Amber smiled.  
"Why, anything you want, dear." Sascha smiled.  
Anything you want, I'm happy to deliver Tell your little Princess there is nothing I can't give her Anything at all, just tell me your desire No order is too tall for Sascha to acquire!  
What you want What you need Satisfaction is guaranteed Anything you require Ask for Sascha and by gosh you get...all you desire!  
Sascha decorated Amber's wrists with bracelets, and gave James a golden suit of armor.  
I can fill your wrist with gems and jewels and bangles How can you resist a bit of gold that jingle-jangles?  
Sascha turned to Sofia and Madeline, offering shining treasure.  
And for you, my sweets, let's be a bit excessive I'll swipe that darling necklace for something more impressive!  
What you want What you need Satisfaction is guaranteed Anything you require Ask for Sascha and by gosh you get... all you desire! All you desire! Ask for Sascha and by gosh you get... all you desire! Yeah!  
Cedric suddenly appeared in a puff of green smoke.  
"Allow me to introduce myself." He bowed, facing the wrong direction. "Huh?" He turned around. "I-I mean, allow me to introduce myself: Cedric the sorcerer, at your service."  
"The Cedric the sorcerer?" Sascha gasped. "It is an honor to meet the greatest sorcerer in the known, and unknown, world!"  
"The honor is all mine." Cedric smiled. "And you are the most beautiful sorceress I've ever seen."  
"Dad, does something seem... not right about this sorceress?" Madeline whispered.  
"Well, she seems perfectly charming to you." Roland admitted. "Sascha, how would you like to be our special guest at the Enchanted Feast tonight?"

"I'll be performing." Cedric added.  
"I humbly accept." Sascha curtsied.  
"Great." Roland smiled. "It's time for us to get ready for the feast. But please, make yourself comfortable. Our castle is your castle."  
As the family went back inside, Sofia and Madeline left the necklaces Sascha had conjured up behind. Sascha followed them inside.  
"Princess Sofia, princess Madeline!" She called.  
"Yes?" Sofia turned.  
"You left your necklaces outside." Sascha said, holding up the items.  
"Oh, right." Madeline said, as she and Sofia were handed the necklaces."  
"Thank you." Sofia smiled, as they walked past.  
"Wait." Sascha stopped them. "Don't you want to try them on? I can help you take off your old ones."  
"We never take off our Amulets." Sofia declared.  
"OUt dad give them to us." Madeline added. "And we promise we never to take them off?"  
"But your new necklaces are so much more sparkly." Sascha declared.  
"If you don't want them, I'll take them." Amber declared.  
"Sure, Amber." Sofia nodded, as she Madeline handed their new necklaces to Amber.  
"Oh, thank you." Amber smiled. "Come on, let's go get changed.  
"See you at the Feast." Madeline told Sascha as they walked away.  
"Oh, you almost had them!" Rosie popped out of Sascha's sleeve.  
"No, I didn't." Sascha seethed. "There's no tricking those princesses. They're too smart!"  
Later on, they entered the ballroom.  
"So, plan A didn't work." Rosie declared. "You'll just come up with a brilliant plan B."  
"How about plan Z?" Sascha stuffed Rosie back up her sleeve. "For "zip it, so I can think'? Hmm, I need to get them alone, so I can force them to hand over the Amulets. But how?" She spotted a vase full of dasies. " I've got it."  
Sascha put Rosie in the vase.  
"What are you doing?" Rosie gasped. "You know how much I deplore daisies!"  
"Well, you'll only have to put up with them until tonight." Sascha smirked. "Because during the Enchanted Feast, you will sprout into a slithering vine that will wrap up princess Sofia and princess Madeline, and trap everyone else. Am I a genius, or a super-genius?"  
"But what about that royal sorcerer of theirs?" Rosie asked. "He could undo the spell with a flick of his wand."  
"Oh, right." Sascha gulped. "I know!" She used her wand to change back to Miss Nettle. "I'll have to make sure his wand is out of order. A few sprinkles of my crazy crystals should do the trick."  
"Super-genius!" Rosie gasped.  
"I'll be right back." Miss Nettle flew out of the room. "Don't grow anywhere!"  
Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline entered Cedric's workshop.  
"Excuse us, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked. "We need to ask you about Sascha."  
"Ohh, enchanting, isn't she?" Cedric sighed.  
"We're not so sure..." Madeline frowned. We get a bad feeling around her. And since you're a sorcerer, we thought you might if she was up to something.  
Miss Nettle slipped in above through an open window. She spotted Cedric's wand, and sprinkled the crazy crystals over it.  
"Fear not, princesses!" Cedric declared. "If there was evil lurking in the castle, I would most certainly be the first to know about it."  
Cedric led Sofia and Madeline to the door.  
"Well, if you think she's okay." Sofia shrugged.  
"She's more then okay." Cedric smiled.  
"Right." Madeline sighed. "Guess we'll see you at the Feast."  
Cedric went back inside, closing the door behind him.  
"And so will Sascha!" He sang.  
Soon, the Enchanted Feast began, all the guests in their seats.  
"How terribly gracious of you to let me sit with the royal family, princess Amber." Sascha declared.  
"It's the least I can do after all the jewelery you've made me, miss Sascha." Amber smiled. She showed off all the trinkets she was wearing on her arms. "What do you think, girls?"  
"They're really nice, Amber." Sofia declared.  
"Yeah, really nice." Madeline nodded.  
"Don't you worry, my little jewels." Sascha beamed. "I'm going to conjure up something special for you, in just a little bit."  
Cedric entered the room.  
"Hello, you majesties!" He announced. "As the royal sorcerer of Enchancia, I, Cedric, welcome you to the Enchanted Feast." He waved his wand. "Appetisio!"  
Numerous dishes of food appeared on the table. The diners applauded.  
"Cedric!" Miranda cheered. "Bravo, bravo!"  
As Baileywick put knife and fork to his dish, it suddenly flew off, as did the others.  
"Whoa!" James gasped.  
"Oh, my." Sascha stated.  
"I meant to do that." Cedric said awkwardly. "Just a little joke before the main course of... magic!"  
"Alright, bring it on!" James smiled.  
Cedric held up a compact mirror.  
"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, multiply at my demand." He recited. "Morpho change, let us see, all our flights of fantasy!"  
As before, several mirrors popped up.  
"We saw him do this trick before." Sofia whispered.  
"It's amazing!" Madeline added.  
"Please step forward and behold your reflection in my morpho-mirrors." Cedric declared. Suddenly, he was pulled into a mirror, his whole body pressed against it. "No!"  
The crowd gasped.  
"Not to worry." Cedric mumbled. "Just a little glitch!" He waved his wand again. "Reverso!"  
Cedric was suddenly flung across the room into another mirror, then bounced off it and flew into another, and another, and another...  
"Allow me." Sascha stood up. "Mirrors, mirrors, upon the wall, disappear, for once and for all!"  
With a wave of her wand, Sascha made the mirrors vanish. Cedric dropped to the floor.  
"Magnificent!" Roland declared, and the crowd applauded. "Well done, Sascha!"  
"Mm-hmm." Miranda nodded.  
"Oh, thank you, thank you." Sascha smirked. "You're too kind."

"Your majesty." Cedric stood up. "I don't know what went wrong, but I'll get it right this time."  
"That's quite alright." Roland decreed. "I think we've had enough magic for tonight, Cedric."  
"W-w-w-what about the Enchanted Feast?" Cedric stuttered.  
"Well, if it's a feast you want, then dinner is served!" Sascha waved her wand, conjuring up delicious-looking food.  
The crowd gasped in wonder as Baileywick tested one of the dishes.  
"It's a real turkey, everyone!" He announced.  
"Bravo!" Miranda said, as the crowd applauded once more.  
"And if it pleases the king and queen, I could put on a show while you dine?" Sascha offered, levitating a dish.  
Cedric gasped.  
"Why, that would be wonderful!" Roland smiled.  
"But dad, I think we should give Mr. Cedric another chance." Sofia suggested.  
"He had his his chance." Amber declared.  
"I'm afraid Amber's right, Sofia." Roland agreed.  
"Humph!" Cedric stuck up his nose and left.  
"Mr. Cedric!" Madeline called, as she and Sofia followed.  
"Wait!" Sascha called. "You'll miss the show!"  
"What do we do?" Rosie asked.  
"Plan C." Sascha smirked. "Take care of the family first, then Sofia and Madeline." Sascha lifted up her wand. "Lords of Earth and wind and light, bring my spell to life this night. Where every rose here lies, let an enchanted garden now rise!"  
The vase and daisies vanished as Rosie grew into a massive stalk, new flower budding all over.  
"Oh, beautiful!" Amber gasped.  
Rosie's vines grew all over the room.  
"Yes." Sascha sneered. "Grow, grow, grow!"  
Sascha left the room, closing the doors behind her. The vines grew over the door right after.  
Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline followed Cedric outside.  
"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called. "Where did you go?"  
"Girls, what's wrong?" Clover hopped over to them.  
"Mr. Cedric messed up all his spells at the feast." Madeline revealed.  
"What else is new?" Clover smirked.  
"That's not all." Sofia added. "We keep getting bad feelings about the new sorceress."  
"But everyone else thinks she's great." Madeline sighed. "Maybe they're right, and we're just worrying about nothing."  
Sofia and Madeline's amulets began to glow.  
"Hey girls, your Amulets are, y'know, glowing!" Clover pointed out. He suddenly turned, spotting something. "Look at that!"  
Snow White emerged from out of a bright light.  
"Snow White!" Sofia and Madeline gasped.  
Snow White curtsied.  
"Oh, wow!" Clover hopped over.  
"Why, hello there." Snow White picked Clover up and tickled his his chin. She then turned to the girls. "Sofia, Madeline."  
"Why did our Amulets bring you here?" Sofia asked. "There's nothing wrong."  
"Are you sure about that?" Snow White asked. "once, an old woman came to my door, offering me an apple. But she turned out to be my wicked stepmother in disguise, and the apple was poisoned. "  
"She was in disguise?" Madeline asked.  
"Things aren't always what they seem, girls." Snow White declared. "So you have to be careful, and trust your feelings, no matter what anyone else says."  
"Y'know girls, you did say sorceress is givin' you the heebie-jeebies." Clover recalled.  
"Uh-huh, she is." Sofia nodded.  
"Then it's up to you to do something about it, before it's too late." Snow White smiled.  
The girls turned to look at the rose-strewn wall.  
"You're right." Madeline smiled.  
As they turned back,they saw that Snow White had vanished.  
"Hey, she's gone!" Clover gasped.  
"We've got to warn mom and dad about Sascha!" Sofia declared, as she and Madeline ran back to the dining room.  
"Wait for me!" Clover hopped after them.  
Meanwhile, the diners were still marveling over the rose vines.  
"My, what a marvelous spell, Sascha!" Roland declared. "Sascha?"  
They suddenly realised Sascha's seat was empty.  
"Where'd she go?" Roland asked.  
"I don't know, Rollie." Miranda shrugged. "Is this part of the trick?"  
As Sofia and Madeline raced back to the dining room, they saw Sascha standing outside.  
"The doors are all stuck!" Baileywick's voice said.  
"Sascha, I am not amused!" Roland said angrily.  
"Miss Sascha?" Madeline asked. "What's going on?"  
"Ah, you've come just in time." Sascha smiled. Waving her wand, she changed back to her true form.  
"Miss Nettle!" Sofia gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
"I've come for the Amulets of Avalor." Miss Nettle revealed. "And now that there's no-one to stop me, you will hand them over!"  
Clover pulled out the rug from under Miss Nettle's feet, tripping her up.  
"Run, girls!" He yelled.  
Sofia and Madeline ran, Clover right behind them.  
"Rosie, use your vines to seal up the castle!" Miss Nettle ordered.  
"With pleasure." Rosie smirked.  
All the outermost windows and doors were clogged with rose vines.  
Sofia and Madeline entered Cedric's workshop.  
"Mr. Cedric!" Madeline called. "You've got to come quick. We have a magical emergency!"  
"Well then, I suppose you should ask a real sorcerer." Cedric sighed. "Like Sascha."  
"She's not a sorceress." Sofia declared. "She's Miss Nettle."  
"Who?" Cedric asked.  
"An evil fairy." Madeline explained. "She's after our Amulets."  
"What?!" Cedric roared. "No-one can have those Amulets but me- I mean, me, princesses."  
Cedric grabbed his wand and made to leave.  
"Wait!" Sofia called. "Let us help you."  
"I don't need any help." Cedric declared.  
"Mr. Cedric!" Madeline called.  
As Wormwood flew after them, he crashed into Clover.  
"Stay out of my way, furball!" He snarled.  
"How about you stay out of my way, bird-brain?" Clover growled.  
"Both of you just be nice!" Sofia told them. "We all need to work together if we're going to stop Miss Nettle!"  
"He started it!" Clover pointed.  
"Just try to get along, okay?" Madeline asked.  
Clover and Wormwood glared at each other.

Miss Nettle flew into the throne room, and was confronted by Cedric.  
"So, you aren't a sorcerer after all." Cedric growled.  
"I guess that makes two of us." Miss Nettle smirked. "I am a very powerful fairy, though. I'd be careful if I were you."  
"Frizapo!" Cedric waved his wand, but his spell failed.  
"My turn." Miss Nettle sneered. "Have some bouncing bluebells!"  
Miss Nettle throw the bouncing bluebells at Cedric, knocking him to the floor.  
"Oh, boo-hoo." She chortled. "Having trouble with your spells, are you? Maybe it's those crazy crystals I sprinkled on your wand when you weren't looking!"  
Cedric looked at his wand in shock. A vine came out of Miss Nettle's wand and wrapped around Cedric's hands, tying him up.  
"Well, I'm off to fetch my new Amulets." Miss Nettle waved. "Taa-taa!"  
Moments after Miss Nettle left, cackling madly, Sofia and Madeline raced into the throne room.  
"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia gasped. "What happened?"  
"She hexed my wand!" Cedric said indignantly. "That's why all my spells weren't working!" He struggled against the vines. "I... can't... get these..."  
"Hold still." Madeline instructed. "We'll help."  
"Hop aside, girls." Clover declared. "I got help."  
Clover ate through the vine, freeing Cedric.  
"Eww, rabbit drool!" Cedric cringed.  
"I should've left him tied up." Clover frowned.  
"So what do we do now?" Sofia asked.  
"We go back to my workshop and get my spare wand." Cedric told her.  
As they made their way back, they found the path blocked by a mass of vines.  
"Oh, she blocked the stairs!" Cedric groaned.  
"Is there another way to get to your workshop?" Madeline asked.  
"Yes, there's a back door outside my of my tower." Cedric declared. "Follow me!"  
As they headed to the back door, they ran into more vines.  
"She blocked those exits." Cedric gasped. "And the stairs, too." Everywhere Cedric looked, there were vines blocking the way. "Oh, it's no use!"  
Inside the dining room, Baileywick and the guards struggling to pull away the vines.  
"Those won't budge, your majesty." Baileywick said finally.  
"She locked us in." Roland frowned. "But why?"  
"I don't know, but Sofia and Madeline are out there." Miranda fretted.  
"We have to get those vines off the doors." Roland determined. "Guards, use your swords."  
Meanwhile, Cedric was sitting on the stairs, despairing. Sofia and Madeline spotted moonlight coming into the room from a gap in the vines.  
"Wormwood, do you think you could through the hole in those vines?" Sofia asked.  
"Perhaps." Wormwood declared.  
Wormwood flew up and tried to squeeze through, to no avail. He flew back to the ground.  
"It's too small." He announced.  
"Clover!" Madeline smiled, seeing Clover eating more vines.  
"What?" Clover asked. "It's tasty!"  
"If Wormwood carries you up to the window, you can chew through the vines." Sofia told him.  
"Then the two of you can fly to Mr. Cedric's workshop and get the wand." Madeline finished.  
"Oh, no way I'm letting him put his claws on me!" Clover retorted. "He'd probably just drop me in the harbour!"  
"He's right." Wormwood agreed. "I could see me doing that, yes."  
"See?" Clover frowned.  
"This is really important!" Sofia told them. "We can't let Miss Nettle get the Amulets!"  
"We need you two to get along for one night." Madeline added. "Just one night?"  
"Alright." Clover sighed. "One night!"  
"If I must." Wormwood shrugged.  
"Yay!" Sofia and Madeline cheered.  
Flapping his wings, Wormwood flew over Clover and picked him up.  
"Ow!" Clover yelped. "Do you have to dig in like that?"  
"If you don't want me to let go, then yes!" Wormwood growled.  
Wormwood held Clover over the vines, and the bunny started eating.  
"Try not to eat too much." Wormwood sneered. "You're heavy enough as it is."  
Clover had made a large enough hole for them to fly through.  
"You ready to fly now, feathers?" He asked.  
They flew through the hole, and toward Cedric's tower.  
"Look, no vines!" Clover pointed to the open window.  
"Excellent." Wormwood snarked. As they flew in, he knocked Clover against the window sill.  
"Ow!" Clover yelled.  
"Sorry." Wormwood said indifferently. "Grab a wand."  
"Which one?" Clover asked, for there were many.  
"Any of them!" Wormwood declared.  
Clover grabbed a wand with his back legs, and they flew out of the workshop, Clover hitting the sill again as they left.  
Meanwhile, Miss Nettle was still searching for her quarry.  
"Where are those pesky little princesses?" She wondered.  
Back by the stairs, Sofia and Madeline were still waiting for Clover and Wormwood.  
"Where are they?" Sofia worried.  
Wormwood and Clover flew back through the hole, Wormwood bumping Clover again.  
"You and I are gonna have some words later." Clover seethed.  
They flew down to Sofia and Madeline.  
"You got the wand!" Madeline smiled.  
"My wand?!" Cedric dashed over and picked it up.  
"Great job, guys." Sophia beamed.  
"Oh, that fairy will be no match for me now!" Cedric crowed.  
"Wait!" Madeline said, as she and Sofia stopped him.  
"What is it?" Cedric asked.  
"You need our help." Sofia declared.  
"Now that I have a good wand, I'll be fine." Cedric smirked.  
"No, Mr. Cedric." Madeline told him. "You have to listen to us this time."  
"We beat Miss Nettle before, and we know what it takes." Sofia added.  
"What's that?" Cedric inquired.  
"We have to outsmart her." Madeline tapped Cedric on the head. "And we have to do it together."  
"Alright." Cedric agreed. "What do you have in mind?"  
The two girls thought for a moment. Sofia then spotted the small mirror Cedric had around his neck.  
"I know!" She gasped. "You can use your morpho-mirror trick!"  
"But how will that stop her?" Cedric asked.  
"Because nothing is what it appears to be!" Madeline smiled, realising what Sofia was thinking.  
"I don't follow..." Cedric frowned.  
"You'll see." Sofia grinned. "Come on!"  
Miss Nettle continued her search, finally spotting her targets.  
"Ah, there you are." She smirked.  
"You want our Amulets, Miss Nettle." Madeline asked. "Come and get them!"  
"Gladly!" Miss Nettle flew after them. She crashed into a mirror with their image on it, two others with them within right beside it.  
"What?!" Miss Nettle gasped.  
"Guess again!" Sofia teased.  
"You think you can outwit me with a party trick!" Miss Nettle snarled.  
"Here we are!" Madeline called.  
Miss Nettle fired another magic vine, but it bounced off the mirror and wrapped around her own hands.  
"No!" She gasped, as her wand dropped to the floor.  
"Bad guess." The sorceress Sofia said, as she and Madeline stepped out of the mirror. "That was just a reflection."  
Cedric changed them back to normal.  
"We did it, Mr. Cedric!" Madeline smiled, as she and Sofia hugged him.  
"Mm-hmm." Cedric nodded.  
"Don't move, Miss Nettle!" Sofia pointed. "Okay, let's go free mom and dad."  
Cedric walked up to the vines covering the dining room door, waved his wand, and said "Flora vanisha!" The vines disappeared.

"No!" Rosie cried, as she return to being a simple stalk once more.  
"Your majesty!" Baileywick pointed, as the vines vanished. "Look!"  
The door opened to reveal Sofia, Madeline and Cedric.  
"Mom, dad!" They called.  
"Oh, you're alright!" Miranda hugged them.  
"Cedric, you saved us?" Roland asked.  
"He sure did." Madeline smiled.  
"Bravo!" Roland declared, as the crowd broke into applause. "Now, where is Sascha?"  
"Right this way." Sofia took Roland's hand. "But she's not who you think she is."  
Miss Nettle dashed down the hallway, picking up Rosie as she did. The royals entered the room she had been defeated in.  
"Where is she?" Roland asked.  
"Look!" Madeline pointed.  
They turned to see Miss Nettle flying past the window.  
"Is that Miss Nettle?" James asked.  
"Yes." Sofia nodded. "She disguised herself as Sascha the Sorceress so she could try and steal our Amulets!"  
"You were right about her all along girls." Roland smiled.  
"At least we got to keep the gifts." Amber declared.  
At that moment, the jewellery on Amber's arms vanished.  
"It was... just an illusion..." She sighed.  
"Like everything else about her." Roland noted. "Now, I believe we have an Enchanted Feast to finish."  
Meanwhile, Miss Nettle flew through the night sky.  
"They haven't seen the last of Miss Nettle!" She boasted.  
"Yes." Rosie agreed. "And as soon as you find a way to untie your hands, get a new wand, and come up with a new disguise, you'll be unstoppable!"

Back at the feast, everyone was looking at themselves in the morpho-mirrors.  
"I'm a mermaid." Amber smiled.  
"I'm a clown!" James cheered.  
"Yes James, we know." Amber joked.  
Sofia and Madeline saw them in a yellow dress and a green dress. Suddenly, Snow White appeared in the mirror. She smiled at them, and they smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

The Flying Crown

Sofia, Madeline and James were riding their flying horses in a race against two other competitors.

"And as the riders reach the final stretch, their horses are neck and neck... and neck!" The announcer declared, just before one of the rival riders flew ahead of them. "Uh-oh! Weslock pulls ahead by a nose!"

"James, give us a wing blast!" Sofia called.

"Good plan!" James nodded.

James directed his horse behind Minimus.

"And now Prince James is dropping back!" The announcer stated. "What is Royal Prep going to do?"

James' horse flapped his wings hard, blowing Minimus ahead.

"Yah!" Madeline yelled, as they passed their opponants.

"Now it's Royal Prep that pulls ahead, thanks to a beautiful wing blast!" The announcer cheered.

"Yeah!" James smiled.

"Yes!" Sofia and Madeline whooped.

"That's one gorgeous team playing right there!" The announcer blared. "And now princess Sofia and princess Madeline are in the lead, with the finish line in sight! Remember folks, only one rider needs to cross the line for the team to win!" The riders passed through the bell tower. "And whichever team wins today will move on to the Flying Derby championships, where they will race for the greatest prize in royal sport, the Flying Crown trophy!"

"This is so exciting!" Amber cheered. "Go, Sofia and Madeline!" The others stared at her. "...And James."

"Steady on, team!" Sir Gilliam called.

"And here comes Westlocke again!" The announcer called, as the opposing team caught up. "They're just too fast!"

"They're catching up!" James noted.

"Let's do the double swerve!" Madeline called. "We'll block, you'll go!"

"Great idea, Maddie." James nodded.

"Ready, Minimus?" Sofia asked.

"I sure am!" Minimus smiled. "Just kidding. I'm sure not!"

"Yah!" Sofia pulled on the reins.

"Here we go!" Minimus rose up. Flying in front of the Westlocke team, he swerved from left to right, keeping them from passing.

"Boom, boom!" The announcer cheered. "And Royal Prep pulls off a beautiful double derby swerve! That just shows you that being fast is no match for a good team play! Prince James is all alone and in the lead, and... boom, boom, boom! Heading towards the finish line!"

James' horse tore through the tape of the finish line.

"And they've done it!" The announcer yelled, as Minimus followed. "Boom, boom, boom! Royal Prep wins! Royal Prep wins!"

The crowd went wild, going into their victory song.

"Huzzah! Huzzah!" They cheered. "RPA wins!  
Huzzah! Huzzah! Royal Prep! The red, green, and blue!  
All for one, and one for all At RPA, you'll hear our royal call!  
Huzzah! Huzzah! For Royal Prep Yes, we're loyal Through and through  
We rule on the field And off it too That's Royal Prep to a T We're true  
"We did it!" Madeline cheered. "We're going to the championship!"  
"Yeah!" James cheered.  
Sofia, Madeline and James Royal through and through Huzzah! Huzzah! The red, green and blue!  
That's Royal Prep to a T We're true Huzzah!

The crowd cheered. Prince Hugo was sitting with his brother Axel and his father, sulking.

"I just love this cheer, baby bro." Axel nudged him. "I remember how the whole school used to sing it for me whenever I flew across that finish line. Best feeling in the world!"

"Now Axel, don't make Hugo feel worse then he already does." Their father chided him.

"Sorry, baby bro." Axel apologised. "I know how much you wanted to be on that team." He patted his little brother on the head. "Not all of us on be winners."

"It's just unfair!" Hugo pouted. "I'm the best rider at this school!"

"Fourth best, remember?" Axel pointed out. "Sofia, Madeline and James beat you in the tryout race."

"They got lucky." Hugo claimed.

"I'm sure someday, you'll be just as big a Derby star as I was." Axel declared.

Meanwhile, Sofia, Madeline and James were being greeted by cheering friends and family.

"Oh, Sofia, Madeline you did it!" Amber ran past James and hugged them. "You won!"

"Hey, I won too." James pointed out.

"I know." Amber shrugged, then turned back to her sisters. "This is such a big deal for our school. Royal Prep hasn't made it to the championships in a hundred years, and it's all because of my sisters!"

"And brother!" James added, annoyed.

"Uh-huh." Amber nodded. "Now, you three just have to win that Flying Crown. We're all counting on Sofia, Madeline." She then added "Don't mess this up, James."

"Well, I... I hope we can win!" Sofia shrugged. "But we're going to be racing against the Junior Knights Academy."

"Are they good?" Amber asked.

"They're the best!" Hildegarde replied.

"They win every year." Cleo added.

"But Sofia, Madeline and I can beat 'em!" James declared, miming riding his horse. "We're going to do all our best team plays. Double swerves, wing blasts, Derby shuffles! And then, we're gonna zoom across the finish line!" James tripped, falling to the ground. "Oh!"

"James!" Madeline called. As she ran to him, she slipped on a loose stone, joining him on the ground. "Ah!"

"Are you okay?" Sofia asked. "Both of you?"

"Ow, my wrist!" James groaned.

"My ankle..." Madeline winced.

Not long after, the team and Sir Gilliam were in the stables, Miss Flora attending to the damage.

"Well, I'm afraid I must deliver some bad news." She sighed. "James has sprained his wrist, and Madeline has sprained her ankle."

"Can we still ride?" James asked.

"In about two weeks." Flora declared.

"But the Championship is in three days!" Madeline gasped.

"Sofia can ride Minimus alone, but who'll be her team mate?" James inquired.

Moments later, Hugo was informed that he would be Sofia's team mate.

"I'm on the team!" He smiled.

"You're the fourth-best rider in the school, so yes." Sir Gilliam put the helmet on him. "You and Sofia will ride for Royal Prep in the Championships. Alright, see you two at practice, first thing tomorrow!"

"Yes, Sir Gilliam!" Sofia waved. After Sir Gilliam left, she turned to Hugo. "Listen Hugo, I know I beat you in the tryout race, but hopefully, we can put that behind us now that we're teammates. No hard feelings?"

"You just got lucky." Hugo declared.

"Okay." Sofia chuckled awkwardly. "Well, we don't have much time before the big race, but Madeline, James and I have been working on some new team plays I could teach you..."

"Huh." Hugo snorted. "I'm so fast, Sofia, we don't need any team plays! All we need is me, flying across that finish line."

"Alright." Sofia chuckled again. "See you tomorrow, then."

Meanwhile, Madeline and James were hanging up their Derby clothes. James sighed deeply.

"Oh, now buck up, young prince." Sir Gilliam approached. "You two may not be able to ride, but there's still a place for you on this team."

"There is?" James asked.

"You can be my... assistant coaches!" Sir Gilliam declared. "Now, how does that sound?"

"Not as good as racing." James sighed. "But... I'll try."

"Count me in, too." Madeline nodded.

"Oh, that's the spirit!" Sir Gilliam smiled. "See you at practice!"

"Assistant coach James..." James whispered.

"And Madeline." Madeline smiled.

"I like it!" James blew into his whistle.

The next morning, Sofia and Minimus trotted onto the practice field.

"Sofia, I'm a little nervous about our new team mate." Minimus fretted.

"Me, too." Sofia agreed. "But I'm hoping Hugo will be a little nicer today."

"I'm not talking about Hugo!" Minimus snorted. "I'm talking about his horse, Electra!"

Electra flared her wings.

"Look at here." Minimus gulped. "She's so p-p-p-perfect, it's t-t-t-terrifying!"

They trotted over to meet their team mates.

"Morning, Hugo." Sofia waved.

"Sofia." Hugo said flatly.

"So, uh, who woulda thunk you and I would be partners, huh?" Minimus asked Electra. "I mean, you come from a long line of Derby champions, and I, well, I come from an assortment of cart horses, and according to some family rumors, flying donkeys."

"I can definitely see the donkey." Electra sneered.

"Good morning, riders!" Sir Gilliam arrived, James and Madeline in tow. "Listen up."

"That's right, listen up!" James blew his whistle. "I'm gonna be your new coach."

"Assistant coach." Sir Gilliam pointed out.

"Me too." Madeline smiled. "We may not be able to ride, but we can still be team players!

"That's great!" Sofia smiled.

"As you know, the Junior Knights are the toughest opponants we've ever faced..." Sir Gilliam started, interrupted by James' whistle-blowing.

"Seemed like a good time to whistle." James shrugged.

"They are the fastest riders in the league!" Sir Gilliam continued. "So if you two want to win the Flying Crown, you'd better practice your team plays!" James blew his whistle again. "Ohhh. James, maybe you can set up the practice board? Over there?"

"You got it!" James rushed over.

"I'll go help him." Madeline declared.

"Sir Gilliam?" Sofia asked. "There's a new team play I think we should learn."

"And what's that, Sofia?" Sir Gilliam asked back.

"The flying slingshot." Sofia declared.

"The flying slingshot?" Sir Gilliam gasped. "How do you even know about the flying slingshot?"

"Madeline and I read all the old play books." Sofia smiled.

"What is the flying slingshot?" Hugo asked.

"Only the most dangerous move in the history of Flying Derby, that's what!" Sir Gilliam declared. "Here, let me show you." He called to someone standing by the fence. "Brian! Be a good gent and step on over here, would you?"

"Uh, okay." Brian complied.

"In midair, the riders have to line up side by side." Sir Gilliam explained. "Then they have to reach across their horses and grab hands." Sir Gilliam started spinning Brian. "Spin in a perfect circle, and then the bigger rider sends the smaller forward at just the right moment, like so."

Sir Gilliam let go of Brian's hand, and Brian ran into a crash pad.

"That's what happens if you do everything exactly right." Sir Gilliam declared, helping Brian up. "There you go, Brian. Now, I'm going to show you what happens if you do it wrong." He spun Brian around again. "You end up flying sideways, or backwards!"

Brian ran into some hay bales.

James blew his whistle, drawing Sir Gilliam's attention.

"We set up the poles!" He leaned on a pole, creating a domino effect that knocked over more. "Oops!"

"I'll be right back." Sir Gilliam sighed.

"So, do you want to try the flying slingshot?" Sofia asked Hugo.

"I told you Sofia, I don't care about team plays." Hugo told her. "Only one of us has to cross the finish line first, and that's gonna be me."

"Wait, where are you going?" Sofia asked.

"To practice." Hugo declared. "By myself."

"We don't need him anyway." Minimus whinnied.

"Actually, we do." Sofia sighed.

Meanwhile, James were rolling the poles when Sir Gilliam stopped the pole with his feet.

"James, maybe assistant coach isn't the right job for you." He declared. "You too, Madeline. Don't want to put too much strain on that ankle, do we?"

"But, Sir Gilliam..." Madeline started.

"We want to help the team." James finished.

"I know." Sir Gilliam nodded. "Let's just find something else for you to do." He looked to the stable. "Like team groomers."

"You want us to clean the horses?" James asked.

"Oh, it's a dirty job, but some royals have got to do it." Sir Gilliam declared.

"Okay." Madeline nodded.

"Can I keep the whistle?" James asked.

"No." Sir Gilliam said sternly.

The next day, the students of Royal Prep were leaving.

"Good luck tomorrow, Sofia." Clio smiled.

"Thanks." Sofia said skittishly.

"Sofia, is everything okay?" Amber asked.

"Not really." Sofia sighed. "Hugo doesn't want to practice together."

"Do you need to?" Hildegarde asked.

"It's the only way we'll beat the Junior Knights." Sofia declared.

"Sofia, Royal Prep finally has a chance to win the Flying Crown. You can't let Hugo ruin it."

"I won't." Sofia smiled.

Suddenly, a fanfare rang out.

"They're here!" Clio gasped.

"Who's here?" Sofia asked.

"Squire Vaughn and Squire Vance." Hildegarde declared, as they flew overhead. "The Junior Knights."

"Why are they here?" Sofia asked. "The race is tomorrow."

"They must have come a day early to practice on the course." Clio surmised.

The Junior Knights entered the course, trotting past Hugo.

"Huh, they don't look so tough." Hugo told Sofia.

"You two are the Royal Prep Derby team?" Squire Vaughn asked.

"That's us." Sofia nodded.

"We're going to win for sure." Vaughn smirked. "Like we always do."

"Huh, I don't think so." Hugo snorted. "I bet I'm twice as fast as you."

"Um, why don't we all go practice?" Sofia asked.

"I'll bet I am ten times faster then you." Vaughn sneered.

"I bet I'm a number you can't even count to faster!" Hugo boasted.

"I can count all the way to one hundred!" Vaughn smirked.

"Prove it." Hugo dared him.

"One, two, three..." Vaughn counted.

"No!" Hugo groaned. "Prove you're a hundred times faster then me!"

"Fine." Vaughn nodded. "I'll race you to... the fountain, and back!"

"You're on!" Hugo agreed.

"I have an idea." Sofia said nervously. "Why don't we wait until the real race starts to see who's faster. How about that?"

Hugo and Vaughn ignored her, as they readied their horses.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Hugo yelled.

Hugo and Vaughn took off.

"Come on, Hugo!" Sofia cheered.

"Heh!" Vance sneered.

Vaughn easily outpaced Hugo, beating him to the fountain, and returning far ahead.

"That was way too easy." He taunted Hugo.

"You just got lucky." Hugo glared.

"Not luck." Vaughn smirked, as he and Vance departed. "I'm a hundred times faster. See you at the race tomorrow. I'll wave from the finish line!"

Hugo got off Electra and glared at Vaughn.

"So, now are you ready to practice some team plays, Hugo?" Sofia asked.

"No." Hugo answered.

"Come on, everyone is counting on us." Sofia urged. "Where's your school spirit? Huzzah! Huzzah! For Royal Prep! For red and green and blue!"

Hugo walked away in a huff.

"What did I say?" Sofia asked.

"It's not what you said, princess Sofia." Electra told her. "It's what you sang."

"What?" Sofia frowned.

"That's the cheer the school sings whenever you win a race." Electra declared. "And everyone in Hugo's family has heard it. Except for him."

"Ohhh." Sofia realised.

Sofia ran after Hugo.

"Hugo, wait!" She called.

"What?" Hugo spat.

"Look, I know your father was on the Flying Derby team when he went to Royal Prep." Sofia noted.

"And my brother, my uncle, my grandfather... so what?" Hugo asked.

"None of them won a championship race." Sofia pointed out. "None of them won the Flying Crown."

"No." Hugo agreed.

"We have a chance to do that." Sofia smiled. "But only if we learn the flying slingshot. It's the only play that can beat a rider as fast as Vaughn. Then the whole school will cheer louder then they ever have before. For you."

"Okay, I'll try." Hugo agreed.

"Great!" Sofia beamed. "Oh, it's getting late. Let's practice tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Before the race."

"Alright." Hugo nodded.

"See you tomorrow!" Sofia dashed off. "Bright and early!"

At the stable, James and Madeline entered.

"Oh, yeah!" James tripped over a bucket. "Hello, horses! Supreme chief groom James is here to clean you up!"

"Don't forget about me, 'supreme chief groom'." Madeline teased.

"Wouldn't think of it, co-supreme chief groom." James chuckled.

They dipped their sponges in their buckets and started cleaning Minimus and Electra. James spread soapy suds all over Minimus's nose, causing him to sneeze.

"Achoo! Achoo! Oh, that is up the nose..." Minimus groaned. "That is very up in the nose."

Electra laughed.

"You're-you're-you're laughing?" Minimus gasped. "I've never even seen you smile!"

"I laugh when I see something funny." Electra smiled.

"Maybe I should wash Minimus." Madeline suggested.

"Fair enough." James nodded. "Your turn, Electra!"

James jammed his sponge against Electra's nose, making more suds. Minimus laughed.

"You know, that's the one thing we have in common." He chortled. "I laugh when I see something funny too!"

"Ha, ha, ha." Electra said drily as she shook herself dry.

"Now everyone's clean." James smiled.

Sir Gilliam came into the stable, and spotted the mess.

"James, Madeline?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." James saluted, spilling more water.

"I don't think groomer is the job for you two." Sir Gilliam sighed.

"Why not, Sir Gilliam?" Madeline asked.

"Because you see, groomers are supposed to clean up messes, not make them." Sir Gilliam declared.

"Maybe there isn't a good job for us after all." James sighed.

"Now, I didn't say that." Sir Gilliam declared. "In fact, I know just the role for you both."

Sir Gilliam left the stable, then came back with a horse-like mascot costume.

"Team mascot!" He declared, placing the head on James. "And for Madeline, team coach!"

"But the mascot just wears a costume and acts silly." James declared.

"Exactly." Sir Gilliam nodded. "It's the perfect job for you. The mascot inspires the crowd to cheer for our team, and to root them on to victory."

"And I was team coach yesterday." Madeline added.

"Which means you can sit with me and watch the race." Sir Gilliam smiled. "It's a very important job. And the best part for you James is you can make all the noise you want."

Sir Gilliam gave James back his whistle.

"Brilliant!" James blew the whistle, making Minimus and Electra wince.

The next morning, Sofia and Minimus were waiting at the course.

"It's race day." Sofia declared, spotting Hugo and Electra. "Good morning. Let's get practicing. Since you're bigger and stronger, you should sling me."

"Whoa, wait a second!" Hugo declared. "Then you'll cross the finish line first!"

"Right." Sofia nodded. "But only one of us has to cross the line for both of us to win, remember?"

"Then it shouldn't matter to you if I cross first." Hugo retorted.

"It doesn't matter to me." Sofia shrugged.

"Great." Hugo smiled. "Then it's settled. You'll sling me."

"Okay, let's try it." Sofia agreed.

They both trotted across the field.

"Wings are tucked." Sofia noted. "Now, we grab hands!"

Sofia and Hugo grabbed hands.

"And... slingshot!" Sofia tried to pull, to no avail.

"Oh, that is so heavy!" Minimus groaned.

"I'm big-boned!" Electra retorted.

Sofia tried to swing Hugo and Electra, but Hugo wound up flying off his saddle and onto the ground.

"Sorry!" Sofia cringed.

They tried the slingshot again, but with the same result.

"Sorry... again!" Sofia yelled.

The third time, Hugo ended up in the fountain.

"Hugo, are you okay?" Sofia ran over.

"What are you doing, baby bro?" Axel called from the sidelines. "Why are you in this fountain, and not on your horse?"

"Uhhh..." Hug replied.

"Come on Hugo, you've gotta get ready for the big race!" Axel urged. "The whole family's gonna be here. So you'd better win, or don't come home!" He jabbed Hugo lightly on the shoulder. "Just kidding, baby bro!"

"That's it!" Hugo huffed. "I'm done!"

"Maybe if we could just try it the way we're supposed to, with you flinging me..." Sofia offered.

"We're never gonna get it right!" Hugo groaned.

"If we don't get it right, then there's no way we can win!" Sofia pointed out.

"Then I quit!" Hugo threw his jersey to the ground.

"What?" Sofia gasped. "Hugo, you can't quit! The race is about to start!"

Hugo walked away.

"Oooh, I can't believe he just up and quit!" Minimus frowned. "If only I spoke human, I would give him a talking to!"

"Me too." Electra agreed.

"You're on our side?" Minimus asked.

"Of course." Electra nodded. "A true Derby champion never quits on the team. It's always been Hugo's biggest problem. He's a good rider, but he doesn't know the first thing about being a good teammate."

"Well someone better show him, fast!" Minimus declared.

James walked by in his mascot costume, blowing his whistle.

"I have an idea." Sofia smiled, running over to him. "James!"

"Sofia, James turned. "Shouldn't you be saddled up?"

"I need your help." Sofia declared.

"But I'm just the mascot." James shrugged.

"Exactly." Sofia smiled. "You've got to help me inspire Hugo."

It wasn't long before the audience arrived.

"Princes and princesses, knights and dames!" The announcer called. "The moment you've all been waiting for is here: The Flying Derby championship race!"

The crowd cheered and applauded.

"Today, one team will take home the majestic, the beautiful, the glorious Flying Crown!" The announcer continued. "And here come the riders from the junior knights academy: defending champions, Squires Vaughn and Vance. If speed had a name, it would be Vaughn and Vance!"

Vaughn and Vance's horses flared their wings for the crowd.

"It is going to be tough to outrace this team." The announcer noted. "Now, let's meet the challengers. Riding for Royal Prep: Princess Sofia, and prince Hugo!"

However, Sofia and Hugo did not appear.

"I said 'princess Sofia and prince Hugo'!" The announcer repeated.

Still, they did not appear.

"Where are they?!" Sir Gilliam groaned.

"I'm sure they'll be here any second." Madeline offered.

"They're so slow, they can't even make it to the starting line!" Vaughn scoffed.

"Hello, Derby fans!" James danced. "Do you want our team to come out here, or what?"

The crowd cheered.

"Alright, here's what we have to do..." James smiled.

Meanwhile, Hugo was sitting in the stable.

"Hugo?" Sofia entered. "Hugo?"

"Leave me alone." Hugo sulked.

"Hugo, what you're doing is really selfish!" Sofia admonished him. "You've gotta get back out there!"

"What's the point?" Hugo sighed. "We can't win."

"Maybe we can't." Sofia agreed. "But we have to try."

Familiar music started wafting in through the door.

"What are they doing?" Hugo asked.

"Come on." Sofia took his hand and led him outside, where the crowd were singing the Royal Prep victory song.

Huzzah! Huzzah! For Royal Prep Yes, we're loyal Through and through  
"They're singing for us?" Hugo asked. "But they only sing when you win."  
We rule on the field And off it too That's Royal Prep to a T We're true

"Listen to the words, Hugo." Sofia told him. "It's not about winning. It's about being part of a team. See? They're singing for the whole team. Me, you, Minimus and Electra, Sir Gilliam, Madeline and James too. I mean, James is willing to do anything to be a part of this team."

James was doing some brakedancing moves as he sang along.

"Huzzah!" He cheered, as the song finished.

"How about you?" Sofia asked. "Will you race with me?"

"Give me that jersey." Hugo smiled.

"And there they are!" The announcer declared as Sofia and Hugo took their places. "Princess Sofia and prince Hugo. We'll have a race after all! What a relief!"

Sir Gilliam and Madeline cheered, while Vaughn and Vance gasped.

The fairies flew above the starting gate.

"Riders, on your wings!" Flora declared. "Get set... go!"

The riders took off.

"And they're off!" The announcer called. "Right out of the gates, the Junior Knights take the lead! And that lead grows as the riders take the bridge!"

"Let's pass them on the right." Sofia instructed.

Hugo nodded.

"Royal Prep is trying their hardest to pass them, but the Junior Knights team pull off an early double Derby swerve, leaving Royal Prep in the Derby dust!" The announcer called.

"Can't get around him!" Hugo declared.

"Hold tight." Sofia instructed. "I'll give you a wing blast."

"Princess Sofia drops back." The announcer revealed. "They're setting up for a wing blast!"

"Flap Minimus, flap!" Sofia called.

"Flapping!" Minimus strained.

Electra and Hugo were pushed further along.

"And there it is: a wing blast from Royal Prep!" The Announcer commented. "A nice move, but it's not enough to catch the Junior Knights!"

The race moved on, both sides flying fast and hard.

"They're approaching the bell tower, and Royal Prep is falling behind!" The announcer called. "And as they pass through the bell tower, Royal Prep is running out of options, and running out of time!"

"We're running out of time!" Sofia agreed. "We have to try the slingshot!"

"Okay, but only if we do it the right way!" Hugo nodded. "I'll sling you."

"You will?" Sofia gasped.

"It's the only way our team will win." Hugo told her.

"Geez, i's about time he figured that out." Minimus snorted.

"So what are we waiting for?" Electra asked. "Let's do this!"

"Alright Hugo, side by side." Sofia instructed.

"Grab hands!" Hugo urged.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think Royal Prep is going to try the flying slingshot!" The announcer gasped. "The riskiest play in all Flying Derby, folks! It if goes wrong, it could be a total horsewreck!"

The crowd gasped.

"Circle!" Sofia called.

As they spun around, the riders smiled at each other. Hugo let go, sending Sofia and Minimus speeding upwards.

"Slingshooot!" Sofia yelled.

"Whoaaa!" Minimus yelped.

As they flew downward, they passed Vance and Vaughn.

"Boom, boom, boom!" The announcer whooped. "They did it! Sofia's in the lead, and..." Sofia and Minimus broke through the tape. "Boom, boom, boom! Across the line! Royal Prep has won the flying crown!"

Sofia flew down and picked up the Crown.

"How did they do that?" Vaughn asked.

"Hmm?" Vance shrugged.

"We won!" Sofia held out the Crown for Hugo to share.

"Yes!" Hugo smiled.

"Huzzah! Huzzah!" The crowd cheered. "RPA!

Sofia, Hugo and their steeds stood in the winners' circle.

"So, how does it feel to a champion, Minimus asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have a bit of a wing cramp- Wait, did you just call me 'champion'?" Minimus gasped.

"Well, you're standing in the winners' circle, aren't you?" Electra smiled. "Very impressive work out there."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Electra!" Minimus smiled.

"That's the first nice thing I've ever said to you." Electra clarified. "True, but it won't be the last."

Amber rushed over to Sofia and Hugo.

"Oh, you two were amazing!" She smiled. "You are our heroes."

"He takes after his big bro." Axel smiled.

"Actually big brother, I take after my teammate, Sofia." Hugo smiled at her. "Thanks."

"You guys were brilliant!" James beamed.

"So were you!" Sofia high-fived him. "We couldn't have won without you."

"If you ask me, you were all incredible." Madeline smiled.

"Wanna hold the Crown?" Hugo asked.

"Sure." James smiled.

"Thanks!" Madeline nodded.

Madeline, James and Sofia held the Crown aloft, while the crowd and Hugo Royal through and through Huzzah! Huzzah! The red, green and blue!  
Amber playfully snatched the Crown.  
Royal Prep to a T We're true Huzzah


	4. Chapter 4

Mom's The Word

Madeline rushed down the castle corridors, a pink rose in her hand. She accidentally bumped into her father.

"Whoa there." Roland chucked.

"Sorry dad." Madeline apologized.

"What's the hurry?" Roland asked.

"It's Mother's day." Madeline smiled. "Me, Sofia and mom always go on a special picnic together to celebrate. And I picked a Pink rose for her. Pink is mom's favorite."

"Ah, yes." Roland nodded.

"I'd better be going." Madeline declared. "Bye, dad."

"Have fun." Roland smiled.

Madeline rushed over to her parents' room.

"Mom, happy Mother's day-" She called, stopping when she saw Amber, Sofia and James already there, with a unicorn made out of pink roses before Miranda.

"Thank you all." Miranda smiled. "I love it"

Miranda kissed all three on the forehead.

"The unicorn was Amber's idea." James declared.

"And me and James picked all the pink roses." Sofia added.

"It's beautiful." Miranda beamed, before noticing Madeline's flower. "Oh Madeline, is that for me?"

"Uh-huh." Madeline nodded, handing Miranda her pink rose.

Miranda smelled the flower.

"Thank you honey." She smiled. "I love it?"

Miranda hugged Madeline.

"Guess what?" She asked. "I invited James and Amber to join us on our picnic!"

"You did?" Madeline gasped.

"And instead of going to the village pond, we are going to Juneberry Island." James added.

"We are?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, yes." Amber nodded. "Baileywick has arranged everything, and I'm wearing my special floating tiara for the occasion."

"I'm gonna bring my fishing pole!" James smiled.

"And I'm going to bring my deckchair." Amber added, as she and Amber left the room.

"We're taking a rowboat, not a cruise, Amber." James pointed out.

"But it's supposed to be just the three of us..." Madeline told Sofia and Miranda.

"But I'm not just your mother now." Miranda pointed out. "I'm their mom, too."

"It'll be fun." Sofia assured her. "You'll see."

Not long after, Madeline raced down the castle steps.

"I brought us a picnic basket!" She called.

"Oh, so did I!" Amber smiled, as servants loaded up the carriage. "I had the kitchen prepare a feast fit for a royal picnic!"

"Oh." Madeline handed Baileywick the basket.

"All aboard for the mother's day picnic!" Baileywick called.

They all got into the carriage. Madeline looked on glumly as Miranda shared a smile with James.

"off we go!" Baileywick declared, as the carriage departed.

Shortly after, they were running through the woods.

"Oh, we have so many fun things planned for you today, mother." Amber smiled. "Don't we, James?"

"Yeah!" James nodded.

"This is so exciting!" Amber told Miranda. "You are going to have the best time!"

Madeline sighed, and leaned against the carriage door.

Suddenly, a cackle rang through the air, as something flew over them.

"What's that?" Sofia asked.

At that moment, the carriage wheel turned into a watermelon.

"The wheel!" Amber gasped.

"It's a giant watermelon!" James noted.

The carriage collapsed, the watermelon unable to support it's weight. Everyone got out to inspect things.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." The coachman declared.

"How did this happen, Baileywick?" Miranda asked.

"I have no idea, your majesty." Baileywick declared.

The cackle rang out again, and Sofia and Madeline saw something flying past the tree. They decided to follow it.

"Hello?" Sofia called.

"We know you're here." Madeline added. "We saw you!"

They were suddenly hit by a burst of light that put them in strange dresses.

As the witch cackled, a younger witch flew by.

"Mom!" She groaned.

"Lucinda!" Sofia gasped.

"Sorry, girls." Lucinda changed them back.

"Did you put a hex on our coach?" Madeline asked. "We thought you were a good witch now."

"I am!" Lucinda nodded. "It was my mom!"

"Lucinda, do try to keep up!" Lucinda's mother declared.

"Hi, Mrs. Witch." Sofia waved.

"I prefer 'Mrs. Wicked Witch', thank you very much." Lucinda's mother declared. "Perhaps you need another hex!"

"No, don't hex them, mom!" Lucinda defended them. "Sofia and Madeline are my friends!"

"Friends?" Lucinda's mother chuckled. "Wicked witches don't have friends. Just people we haven't hexed yet! Now come along, Lucinda. We have a delightful day of Mother's Day hexing ahead of us!"

"Mother's Day hexing?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah." Lucinda nodded. "It's kind of like a tradition for us to go out together and do hexes on Mother's Day. She doesn't know I'm a good witch now, so it's not much fun for me."

"But I do want her to have a good time."

"I know what you mean." Madeline nodded as she heard Amber and James laughing with Miranda. "Mom used to go on picnics with me and Sofia every Mother's Day, just the three of us. But this year she invited our step-brother and sister along, I wish it could be just the three of us like before?"

"Maddie..." Sofia sighed.

"Sometimes, I wish it could be just like the old days." Madeline declared. "Just us and our mom."

There was a time When it was just the three of us The tried and true of us We and our mom

We were always amused Whether selling our shoes Or cooking up stew We and our mom

Rainy days we'd spend kind of silly Dressing up in frocks we we made so frilly I love her more than anyone Our days were always so much fun Are those good times really done? For we and our mom

Then came a time when our family grew by three And it wouldn't only be We and our mom

And on my favorite day Looks like they're here to stay Getting in the way Of we and our mom

I thought we had a bond No one had ever But now I see that nothing lasts forever

I love her more than anyone Our days were always so much fun Have the good times come and gone For we and our mom?

But what can I be When we're no longer three? I miss being just We and my mom

"Hmm." Lucinda mused. "Since I'm a good witch now, maybe I could do something to help."

"You mean... cast a spell?" Madeline asked.

"Uh-huh." Lucinda nodded. "A spell that could give you some time alone with your mom."

"That would be great!" Madeline smiled.

"But we're supposed to go on a boat ride with James and Amber." Sofia pointed out.

"Hmm, I have an idea." Lucinda smiled.

"Meanwhile, the coachman was replacing the lost wheel. James was eating some of the watermelon.

"James, you'll spoil your lunch." Baileywick told him.

"Seems like a shame to let it go to waste." James shrugged.

"Alright, the wheel's fixed." Madeline said as she and Sofia returned.

"Let's get back on the road." Sofia added.

"Oh, girls." Miranda smiled. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Um... we were just talking to the witches who hexed our wheel." Madeline declared.

"Witches?!" The others gasped.

"Yes, but everything's going to be just fine from now on." Sofia smiled.

Madeline jumped back into the carriage.

"Come on mom, you can sit next to me." She offered.

Miranda complied.

Soon, they neared Juneberry island.

"And here we are." Baileywick declared. "The royal river."

Baileywick opened he carriage door.

"Let's get on the boat, mom." Madeline declared.

"What's the rush?" Miranda asked.

"I'm just excited to get going." Madeline shrugged.

Lucinda and her mother flew overhead.

"We'd better hurry." Madeline smiled, as she and Sofia got into the boat. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to Juneberry Island. Come on, mom!"

They got into the boat, carrying their lifevests.

"Coachman, you may pick us up in three hours." Baileywick declared.

As the coach left, James handed Amber her lifevest.

"Do they come in any other colors?" Amber asked.

"Really, Amber?" James groaned. He held up a green vest.

"This one clashes with my tiara." Amber declared.

James sighed.

As they sat in the boat, Madeline gave a thumbs-up to Lucinda, who returned the gesture.

"Are we there yet?" Lucinda's mother asked. "I haven't hexed anyone in half an hour-"

"Yep, we're here." Lucinda smiled. "See that boat down there? Watch this?"

Lucinda waved her wand. Two giant sea horses burst out of the water.

"What are those?!" Miranda gasped.

"Whoa!" James gasped, as the sea horses the boat down the river. "Giant sea horses!"

"Ooh, what's happening?" Miranda asked.

"Hold on!" Sofia told her.

"Where are those creatures taking them?" Amber asked.

Up above, Lucinda's mother cackled.

"Look!" Jams pointed.

"Witches!" Amber gasped.

"What a perfectly wicked hex, Lucinda!" Lucinda's mother smiled.

"It wasn't a hex, mom." Lucinda told her. "It was a good spell. Madeline wanted to be alone with her mom and sister, and now she is!"

"Did you just use the 'G' word?" Lucinda's mother gasped.

"Yes." Lucinda nodded. "What's wrong with being good?"

"Nothing, if you're a good witch." Lucinda's mother declared. "We are wicked witches! Your grandmother was wicked!. Your great-grandmother was wicked!"

"But, mom..." Lucinda protested.

"And it's so much fun being wicked!" Lucinda's mother added. "Lucinda, it's our special Mother's Day hexathon. We look forward to this day all year!"

"I know." Lucinda sighed.

"So let's stop yapping, and start hexing!" Lucinda's mother flew off, cackling.

Sighing, Lucinda made the sea horses disappear.

"Where did those sea horses come from?" Miranda asked.

"It must have been those witches again." Madeline declared.

"Why do they keep picking on us?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know." Madeline shrugged. "But look on the bright side. There's Juneberry Island. We can still have our picnic, just the three of us."

"Madeline, we have to go back to get James and Amber." Miranda pointed out.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Madeline smiled.

"With those witches on the loose?" Miranda asked. "None of us are safe here. We have to head back, Madeline. Right away."

Miranda started rowing.

"Sorry, Maddie." Sofia whispered.

"Great." James huffed. "Our first Mother's Day with mom, and we've lost her. We have to go after them, Baileywick."

"I agree." Baileywick nodded.

"But how?" Amber asked. "We only had one boat."

They looked over to the jetty, where a smaller, older boat sat.

"Perhaps we can borrow one." Baileywick mused.

They walked over to the jetty, where an old fisherman stood.

"Excuse me, kind sir." Baileywick declared. "Might we enquire about engaging your vessel for a brief, yet utterly vital excursion?"

"Huh?" The fisherman shrugged.

"We need to borrow your boat." James explained.

"It's an emergency." Amber added.

"Why didn't you just say so?" The fisherman smiled. "Go ahead!"

"We are most gratified by your sincere generosity." Baileywick declared.

"What, what?" The fisherman asked.

"He said 'thanks'." James translated.

"Oh, don't mention it." The fisherman nodded.

"No way am I getting in there." Amber cringed. "It smells of fish!"

"It's a fishing boat, Amber." James pointed out. "What else would it smell like?"

"Isn't there a nice yacht we can take instead?" Amber asked.

"Come on." James urged. "it's the only way we'll find mom, Sofia and Madeline."

"Okay." Amber held her nose as Baileywick helped her into the boat. "If I ever find the witches who made me do this, they are going to be very sorry! Eww!"

As Miranda rowed, Lucinda's mother flew above.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Lucinda asked.

"What we do best, Lucinda!" Lucinda's mother smirked. "Hexing people!"

Lucinda's mother made several large rock come out of the water, right in the path of the family's boat.

"Where did those rocks come from?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know!" Sofia gasped.

"What are they doing?" Madeline whispered.

Lucinda's mother rose up the rocks, creating powerful rapids.

"Hold on, girls!" Miranda yelled, as they sped through them.

"Now that's what I call a wonderfully wicked in-your-face hex!" Lucinda's mother cackled. "Why aren't you cackling? I haven't had this much fun in months!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Lucinda cackled feebly.

"That's more like it!" Lucinda's mother smirked. "Now, come along. I'm itching' to do more witching'!"

As her mother flew off, cackling, Lucinda looked at the rocks.

"Ohh, maybe I can undo it." She murmured. "Unhex!"

The rocks lowered into the water.

"Yes!" Lucinda cheered.

Suddenly, the rocks rose back up.

"No!" Lucinda gasped. "The hex is too strong!"

"Lucinda!" Her mother called.

"Coming!" Lucinda called back. "Sorry, girls."

As she flew away, the boat rushed over the rapids.

"Those witches have gone too far this time!" Miranda yelled. "Oh, no!"

They skidded over a rock, which propelled them into the air. They screamed as they crashed back into the water. They clung onto each other tightly until they finally made it out.

"Whoa." Madeline gasped.

"Wow." Sofia added.

"That was really..." Miranda declared.

"Fun!" They all said together, before giggling.

The boat hit another rapid, spinning around.

"Whoa!" They gasped.

"This is amazing!" Sofia smiled.

"Uh-huh." Miranda nodded. "It reminds me of the time we went sledding down hobnail hill."

"And we went right into that big snowdrift!" Madeline recalled. "It was the best!"

They went through more rapids, laughing all the while. Then they went down a huge slide-like path.

"Wee!" They cheered, as they flew into the air again, splashing down onto the water soon after.

"What a ride!" Madeline smiled, as they all hugged.

Meanwhile, Baileywick was rowing the fishing boat down the river.

"Something's coming towards us." Amber noted.

"Is it mom?" James asked.

They heard cackling.

"It's the witches!" Baileywick gasped.

"Duck!" James yelped.

"Now, what have we here?" Lucinda's mother asked. "A little fishing boat, just waiting to be hexed."

"Mom, wait!" Lucinda yelled.

"I know, I know." Lucinda's mother smiled. "That last hex wasn't nearly fun enough for our special day. Well, watch this!"

Cackling, she turned the boat into a giant Lilly pad, and turned Baileywick into a frog.

"Sorry!" Lucinda apologized as her mother flew off.

"Whoa!" James gasped.

Amber realised the frog Baileywick was next to her, and scooted away.

"A frog!" She hid behind James. "I hate frogs!"

"Me too!" Baileywick leapt over.

"But you are the frog!" Amber squealed.

"I am?" Baileywick looked at himself.

"Baileywick's the frog?" James laughed.

Baileywick groaned.

"James!" Amber yelled.

A fly flew over. Baileywick snatched it up with his tongue and ate it.

"I swallowed a fly!" He grimaced. "I don't know why I swallowed a fly!"

Baileywick hopped over to Amber, who moved away.

"Get away!" She yelped. "Get away, get away, get away!"

"Come on." James smirked. "It's just a silly little hex!"

"That's easy for you to say." Baileywick said, perched on Amber's tiara. "You're not the one covered in frog warts!"

"Frog warts!" Amber cringed. "Eww!"

Baileywick hopped off Amber's head.

"Tell me about it." He declared.

"What do we do know?" Amber asked.

"Keep going, I guess." James shrugged. "And hope those witches don't turn the oars into dragonflies, or something. Come on Amber, help me row."

As Amber and James rowed, another fly came near.

"I do not eat flies." Baileywick declared. "I do not eat flies. I do not..." He snatched up the fly. "Eugh. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Uh-oh." James suddenly spotted something.

"What is it now?" Baileywick asked.

"The witches again/" Amber gasped.

"No, rapids!" James yelped. "Hold on!"

"Oh, if there's one thing I hate more then frogs, it's getting my hair wet!" Amber groaned.

They rushed down the rapids.

Meanwhile, Miranda, Sofia and Madeline's boat finally made it to Juneberry Island.

"We're on Juneberry Island!" Sofia gasped.

"And since we're here, we may as well have our picnic!" Madeline jumped out of the boat.

"Madeline, we can't." Miranda said firmly.

"But we're having so much fun." Madeline protested. "Just like we used to."

"Well, things are different now." Miranda pointed out.

"They don't have to be." Madeline countered.

"Yes they do." Miranda retorted. "James and Amber are part of our family now, and I'm their mother too. , I know it's not easy, but on a day like this, I need to be with all four of my kids."

They heard screaming. Turning, they saw the Lilly pad coming towards the island.

"Tell me when it's over!" Baileywick cringed, as they clung for dear life.

"James, Amber!" Miranda smiled, rushing to meet them as they hit the shore.

"Mom!" They cheered, hugging her.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Miranda beamed. "What happened?"

"How did you get here?" Sofia asked.

"You have no idea!" Amber declared. "First, we took this smelly fishing boat, then the witch turned it into a Lilly pad, then we went through these scary rapids, and Baileywick is a frog!"

"Baileywick is a what?!" Madeline gasped.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"Don't ask." Baileywick declared.

Miranda beckoned Sofia and Madeline to join the hug.

"Well, the important thing is, we're all here, safe and sound." She smiled.

"Speak for yourself." Baileywick groaned as he ate another fly. "This is so embarrassing."

"What's wrong, my little witchlet?" Lucinda's mother asked. "Aren't you having a fun Mother's Day?"

"Not really, mom." Lucinda admitted.

"You're not?" Her mother gasped. "Well, it must be because we haven't done a wicked enough hex yet!"

"No, that's not it!" Lucinda protested.

"Okay, time to turn things up a notch, and cast the all-time trickiest, wicked-witchiest hex ever! Watch this!"

Lucinda's mother waved her wand at Juneberry Island.

"No, wait!" Lucinda gasped.

The entire island started rising.

"What's happening?!" Amber gasped.

"The island is rising!" Sofia yelled.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"How?" Amber inquired.

"It must be those witches again!" James declared.

"I've had just about enough of them!" Miranda seethed.

"Oh, we're floating away!" Amber gasped. "Somebody do something!"

"You can do something." James pointed out.

"I am!" Amber declared. "I'm panicking!"

The island started moving forward. Madeline saw some trees on the land ahead.

"I have an idea." She smiled, taking some rope out of the boat. "Maybe we can lasso one of those trees."

Madeline spun the rope and threw it, catching one of the trees.

"You got it!" James smiled.

"Everyone grab on!" Miranda instructed.

They all grabbed the rope, even Baileywick.

"Now pull!" Miranda added.

They all pulled together.

The island stopped rising.

"We stopped rising!" James noted.

"Keep... pulling!" Sofia groaned. "If we get closer to the tree, we can all jump off!"

As they pulled, a fly buzzed by Baileywick.

"Don't eat the fly..." He cringed.

Baileywick's tongue shot out, and he let go of the rope, causing the others to let go too.

"No!" Madeline gasped.

"Oops." Baileywick gulped.

As most of them crumpled in defeat, Sofia whispered to Madeline.

"Maddie please, we have to tell the others about us being friends with a witch." She insisted.

Madeline knew her sister was right.

Up above, Lucinda's mother cackled heartily.

"Oh, this is too much fun!" She smirked. "I haven't floated an island in years!"

"You shouldn't have done that, mom." Lucinda admonished her.

"What is wrong with you, Lucinda?" Her mother asked. "You've been acting strangely all day."

"I'm not a wicked witch anymore." Lucinda confessed. "I'm a good witch now."

"Are you serious?" Her mother gasped.

"I don't want to hex any more." Lucinda added. "I want to do good spells. I would have told you sooner, but I wanted you to have a nice Mother's Day."

"But... you can't be a good witch!" Lucinda's mother gasped. "Our family has always been wicked witches! Broom-riding, cauldron-stirring, prank-playing wicked witches!" She conjured up a cauldron and a horned badger to emphasize her point. "It's who we are!"

"It's who you are." Lucinda shot back. "I'm different now, mom."

Lucinda's mother folded her arms in a huff.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Lucinda sighed as she flew off to help her friends.

"A... good witch?" Lucinda's mother mused. "Wait, Lucinda!"

Back on the island...

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"I don't know." Miranda sighed.

"Oh, it's all because of those awful witches!" Amber groaned.

"Umm... there's something I have to tell you." Madeline declared. "The little is my and Sofia's friend."

The others gasped.

"I asked her to do a spell so mom, Sofia and I could be alone today." Madeline continued.

"You what?!" Amber screeched.

"You told the witches to told all this?" James growled.

"Just the part where the seahorses moved out boat." Madeline admitted.

"I wasn't happy about it, but I went along anyway." Sofia sighed. "So, it's really my fault, too."

"What were you thinking, Madeline? Miranda asked.

"I just wanted it to be the three of us today." Madeline explained. "Like it used to be. But we're all family now, and I wasn't being a good sister. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." James smiled.

"It is not okay!" Amber huffed.

"I know we're still getting used to being a family, but I have enough love for all four you." Miranda declared. "And I always will."

"Ribbit." Baileywick croaked.

"And you too, Baileywick." Miranda patted him on the head.

"Witch!" Baileywick gasped, as Lucinda descended.

"Lucinda!" Sofia and Madeline smiled.

"Don't even think about hexing my family again!" Miranda stepped in front of everyone.

"It wasn't me, it was my mom!" Lucinda told them.

"Don't believe her." Amber seethed.

"She's telling the truth." Sofia told her. "Lucinda's a good witch."

"I came to undo her hex." Lucinda explained.

"You did?" James smiled.

"Okay, then undo it." Miranda urged.

Lucinda got off her broom and pointed her wand at the ground.

"Unhex!" She yelled.

James looked over the edge.

"We're not going down!" He pointed out.

"Unhex, unhex, unhex, unhex!" Lucinda swung her wand over and over, but to no avail. "My mom's hexes are just too strong! I just can't undo it!"

"It's okay." Madeline comforted her. "You tried your best."

"I'm sorry." Lucinda sighed. "I don't know what else to do."

"I do." Lucinda's mother flew in.

"Ah!" Amber yelled.

"Witch!" James gasped.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lucinda asked.

"Hold on to your tiaras!" Lucinda's mother swung her wand.

"She's going to hex us again!" Amber hid behind James.

"No!" Lucinda cried.

Lucinda's mother pointed her wand at the ground, and the island began to descend.

"We're going down!" Sofia smiled. "She's undoing her hex!"

"You are?" Lucinda smiled.

Juneberry Island returned to it's rightful place.

"I don't understand." Madeline declared. "You've been hexing us all day. Why did you help us this time?"

"Well, I am a wicked witch, as you may have noticed..." Lucinda's mother declared.

"We noticed." Amber snaked.

"And I though Lucinda wasn't having any fun today because we weren't doing bad enough hexes." Lucinda's mother continued. "But as it turns out, it seems she's decided to become... a good witch." She took her daughter's hands in her own. "So I thought doing a good spell would make you happy."

"You did a good spell... for me?" Lucinda smiled.

"You are my little witchlet." Lucinda's mother tapped her daughter's nose. "And I suppose if you really have your heart set on being a good witch, I can learn to live with that."

Really?" Lucinda hugged her mother.

"Though I am hoping it's just a phase." Lucinda's mother admitted.

"You know, there's still time for us to have our picnic." Sofia pointed out.

"All of us." Madeline pointed out.

"Oh, well, would your witch friends care to join us?" Miranda asked.

"Friends?" Lucinda's mother gasped. "Witches don't-"

Lucinda elbowed her mother.

"We'd love to." Lucinda smiled, pulling her mother over.

"But first, Mrs. wicked witch." Sofia offered. "Isn't there somebody you have to change back into a person?"

"Ahem." Baileywick declared.

"But I like him better this way!" Lucinda's mother protested.

"Mom..." Lucinda frowned.

"Oh, okay." Her mother sighed, restoring Baileywick to normal.

"Ah, that's better." Baileywick smiled.

The picnic got underway, family and friends sitting together.

Madeline shared cake with her family, while Lucinda gave her mother a gift of a model globe with a witch rotating around it.

Sofia, Madeline James, & Amber: We love her more than anyone Our days are always so much fun The good times have just begun

James: For me and our mom Amber: For me and our mom Sofia: For me and our mom Madeline: For me and our mom

As dusk came, Sofia, Madeline and Amber hugged Miranda.


	5. Chapter 5

The Silent Knight

Amber and James were watching the royal knights dueling.

"Great work, Sir Maxwell!" James called.

"Hey!" Sofia called as she and Madeline rushed over.

"Did we miss anything?" Madeline added.

"Only some incredible dueling by the best knights in the kingdom!" James smiled.

One knight flipped over his opponent's sword swing and landed in front of Sofia and Madeline. He kneeled and took off his helmet. Sofia and Madeline gasped.

"You're Sir Bartleby, aren't you?" Sofia smiled.

Sir Bartleby bowed.

"I can't believe we're meeting our favorite knight!" Madeline squealed.

"We're your biggest fans!" Sofia added.

Sir Bartleby smiled, raised his sword, then returned to the duel.

"Well, that was rude." Amber sniffed. "He didn't say one word to you."

"That's because Sir Bartleby's the 'Silent Knight'." James explained.

"No-one's ever heard him talk." Madeline added. "But everyone knows he's the bravest knight in the kingdom!"

"Ah, I see the knights have arrived." Roland said as he walked up to them.

"Why are they all here?" James asked. "Is there going to be a jousting match?"

"Actually James, they're here for the Shield of Valor ceremony tomorrow." Roland answered.

"What's the Shield of Valor?" Sofia asked.

"It's a special award we give to someone for being very brave." Roland explained.

"Which knight is getting it, daddy?" Amber asked.

"None of them." Roland answered.

"Then who?" Amber asked.

The sound of a horse whinnying caught their attention, as a familiar-looking flying coach landed nearby. As it bounced on the ground, Roland's sister flew out of it. Landing on the grass, she laughed and drew her umbrella.

"En garde, you knight-knights!" She yelled.

"Your Aunt Tilly, that's who." Roland smiled.

Aunt Tilly raced over to the knights, still waving her umbrella.

"Ha, ha, take that!" She jabbed. "Over there, behind you!"

"Whoa, look at her go." James gasped.

"I hope she doesn't hurt herself." Amber worried.

"I'd worry more about the knights." Madeline shrugged.

"Touche! En garde!" Tilly jabbed one knight in the stomach pushing him back. "Down low!"

Tilly jabbed at the knight's feet, then thrust her umbrella up, knocking his sword out of his hands.

"Too slow!" She cheered, using her umbrella to pull the knight away from the falling sword. "And that is why I never leave home without an umbrella!"

Tilly walked over to Roland.

"Hi there, baby brother!" She smiled, as Roland kissed her hand. "Oh, I mean, king baby brother!" She curtsied, then turned to the kids. "Hello, little royals!"

"Hi, aunt Tilly." Sofia smiled.

"Oh, it's so nice of you to have me over." Tilly smiled. "But really, there's no need to make a fuss."

"Of course there is, Tilly." Roland smiled. "You tamed the dreadful dragon of Dashwood." He turned to the kids. "That's why your aunt is getting the Shield of Valour."

"Whoa!" James gasped.

"I know, right?" Tilly smiled. "Very impressive. But, turns out that dragon wasn't so dreadful after all. Just... really nervous. So I taught him how to knit, and he calmed right down."

"You taught a dragon how to knit?" Amber exclaimed.

"Uh-uh." Tilly pulled two sooty scarves out of her bag. "And... protay! He made me these scarves!"

"Oh." Madeline gaped. "They look very... warm."

"They are!" Tilly held them against her cheeks. "One's for me, and one's for the handsome adventurer of my dreams! ...If I ever meet him."

"Oh, don't worry, Tilly." Roland smiled. "You'll find that special someone."

"And he'll be great." Sofia added. "Just like you."

"Oh, that'd be whiz-bang!" Tilly spun around. "But in the meantime, two scarves for me!"

The kids laughed, just as a fanfare rang out.

"Ah, the trumpets!" Roland smiled. "If you'll excuse me..."

Roland walked over to the knights.

"Esteemed knights of Enchancia, it is time to rehearse the procession for tomorrow's ceremony!" He announced. "To your horses!"

"Oh, what a great idea!" Tilly pulled a saddle out of her bag and placed it on her horse. "I think I'll go for a ride, too!"

The kids caught up with her, just as she put on a helmet and sat on the saddle... backwards.

"Aunt Tilly, shouldn't you be facing forward?" Madeline asked.

"Then how will I see what's behind me?" Tilly shrugged. She snapped the reins, and her horse ran off. "Oh, I remember that happened two summers ago!" She giggled. "That was fun!"

Sir Bartleby was polishing his sword when Tilly ran by. He stopped what he was doing and stared. Still laughing, Tilly waved at him, and he smiled.

"Aunt Tilly, look out!" Sofia yelled.

A man accidentally walked into the horse's path, causing it to rear and throw Tilly off. Sir Bartleby caught her.

"Why, thank you." Tilly smiled, as Sir Bartleby set her down. "My knight in not-so-shining armor." She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his dirty armor. "I'm Tilly."

Sir Bartleby opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He bowed to Tilly, then walked away.

"Oh, I see you're the strong, silent type." Tilly declared.

Madeline walked over to Tilly as she put her helmet and saddle away.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, just fine." Tilly smiled, then turned to her horse. "But next time, I'll ride forwards, and you'll ride backwards."

The horse's jaw dropped.

Tilly walked past Sir Bartleby, waving. Sir Bartleby smiled brightly. Sofia approached Sir Bartleby.

"Are you okay, Sir Bartleby?" She asked.

Sir Bartleby bowed and backed away.

"What's wrong with him, Sofia?" Amber asked.

"I think Sir Bartleby likes Aunt Tilly." Sofia smiled.

"So?" Amber asked.

"She means he really likes her." Madeline added.

"Ohhhh." Amber smiled in understanding.

"I'll go find out." Sofia followed after Sir Bartleby.

"Me, too!" Madeline followed her sister.

Meanwhile, Roland was overseeing the knights riding their horses.

"Well done, men!" He called.

Roland then noticed James, wearing a helmet, riding his own horse.

"James, what are you doing?" Roland asked.

"I wanna be a knight too." James revealed.

"Becoming a knight takes years of training." Roland helped James off the horse. "And first, you have to be a squire."

"But dad, a squire just follows the knight around and carries his stuff." James sighed.

"A squire does much more then that!" One of the knights came up. "I'm not interrupting, am I, your majesty?"

"Of course not, Sir Finnegan." Roland smiled. "You're quite right. Being a squire is an important job, and the first step to being a knight."

"Then I wanna be a squire." James smiled.

"Then you're in luck." Sir Finnegan declared. "Because I need a new one. A good squire is hard to find. I must have gone through eight this week!"

"Hmm, so what do you say, James?" Roland asked. "Are you ready to be a squire?"

"I sure am!" James smiled.

"Then hold my shield, little prince." Sir Finnegan threw him his shield.

"The name's prince James." James struggled under the shield's weight.

"Everyone know that, little prince." Sir Finnegan turned his horse. "Let's move out!"

James followed, carrying the shield. Roland smiled.

Meanwhile, Sir Bartleby was looking glum. He smiled when Tilly walked by.

"Sir Bartleby?" Sofia asked, scaring him. "I was wondering if, well... I couldn't help but notice..."

"Do you like our aunt Tilly?" Madeline asked.

Sir Bartleby looked over at Tilly and smiled. His face then fell again, and he walked away. Sofia and Madeline followed.

"Wait!" Sofia called. "Don't go away!"

"It's okay if you do." Madeline smiled. "Aunt Tilly's the best!"

"And she's always looking for someone to go on adventures with." Sofia added. "Maybe that could be you."

"So... do you like her?" Madeline asked again. "Do you, do you?"

"I love her." Sir Bartleby said, in a very high-pitched voice.

Sofia and Madeline gasped.

"You talked?" Sofia asked. "You can talk?"

"I can, princess Sofia." Sir Bartleby admitted. "I just don't like to, not with a voice like this. Now I'll never be able to tell your Aunt Tilly how I feel."

"You could try." Madeline suggested.

"Oh, but she might laugh at me!" Sir Bartleby despaired. "And I couldn't bear that."

"We'll help you tell Aunt Tilly how you feel without having to say a single word!" Sofia smiled.

"You will?" Sir Bartleby asked. "But how?"

"Good question." Madeline admitted.

"I know!" Sofia smiled. "You could write to her."

"Like a letter?" Sir Bartleby asked. "Or a poem!"

"Even better!" Madeline nodded.

Sir Bartleby took a feather out of his helmet and sat at a nearby table.

"Now, what rhymes with 'dazzling'?" He asked.

"Huh?" Sofia frowned.

"Dazzling!" Sir Bartleby exclaimed.

Meanwhile, at the jousting range, James rushed over, carrying a sword.

"I sharpened your sword, Sir Finnegan!" He called.

Sir Finnegan, who was out of his armor, took the sword and examined it.

"Hmm, not bad, little prince." He admitted. "But what about all my other swords?"

Sir Finnegan pointed to a rack full of swords. James groaned.

"And why haven't you brought my horse?" Sir Finnegan asked.

"Because you didn't ask me to?" James offered.

"That's no excuse!" Sir Finnegan huffed. "A good squire knows what his knight wants before the knight knows he wants it, got it?"

"Got it." James nodded.

"Good." Sir Finnegan smiled. "So what do I want next?"

"Uhh, your helmet?" James suggested.

"No, a sandwich!" Sir Finnegan roared. "You've got a lot to learn, little prince!"

"You can call me prince James." James insisted.

"Still waiting for my sandwich, little prince." Sir Finnegan declared. "Grilled cheese will be great. Don't forget to cut off the crusts! And shine my armor while you're at it!"

James sighed as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Sir Bartleby was reciting his poem.

"Perhaps it is the way you ride backwards on a horse." He declared. "Or that you taught a dragon to knit, instead of scorch. ...Oh, it's silly, isn't it?"

"No, it's sweet!" Madeline assured him.

"No, it's silly." Sir Bartleby sighed.

Sofia spotted Tilly walking by with Miranda, both coming up the hill.

"It's Aunt Tilly!" She pointed. "You can give her your poem now."

"Okay." Sir Bartleby nodded.

As Sir Bartleby walked towards Tilly, a gust of wind blew the poem out of his hands.

"My poem!" He gasped.

"Catch it!" Madeline yelled.

"It's blowing away!" Sofia pointed.

Sir Bartleby grabbed his shield and, using it as a sled, slid down the hill. Sofia and Madeline grabbed two other shields and followed suit.

"Whoa!" Madeline smiled.

"Whee!" Sofia cheered.

All three of them sped past Miranda and Tilly.

"Look at that!" Tilly smiled. "Summer sledding. Now that's whiz-bang!"

As they reached the bottom of the hill, the poem landed by Roland. Feeling a sneeze coming on, he picked up the paper.

"Dad, no!" Madeline called.

"Achoo!" Roland sneezed into the paper. He then crumpled it up and dropped it into the wastebin.

"It's ruined!" Sir Bartleby groaned, walking away.

"Did you want something, girls?" Roland asked.

"We did, but... never mind." Sofia sighed, as she and Madeline followed Sir Bartleby.

"See you later, dad!" Madeline waved.

"Wait!" Sofia said as she and Madeline caught up to Sir Bartleby. "Don't give up, Sir Bartleby!"

"Maybe you should just tell Aunt Tilly how you feel." Madeline suggested.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, princess Madeline." Sir Bartleby declared. "Not with this voice."

"But there are other things we could try." Sofia offered. "Like..."

They suddenly heard someone singing. A knight was the source.

"A mighty knight of full of fight!" He crooned.

"Who's that?" Madeline asked.

"That's Sir Maxwell." Sir Bartleby declared. "He sure likes to sing."

"A mighty knight is full of fight..." Sir Maxwell continued.

"That's it!" Sofia gasped. "If you won't talk to Aunt tilly, why don't you sing to her?"

"Ugh, my singing voice is even worse then my talking voice!" Sir Bartleby groaned.

"Ohh..." Madeline sighed.

"Oh, with my helmet on my head, and my trusty parlor-bred..." Sir Maxwell continued.

"But maybe I can borrow Sir Maxwell's voice!" Sir Bartleby smiled.

"I ride across dusty plains, singing sweet refrains!" Sir Maxwell sang.

Sir Bartleby moved his mouth in time with the words.

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"I'll turn my poem into a song, and have Sir Maxwell sing it!" Sir Bartleby proclaimed. "Only he'll be hiding behind this bush, then I'll stand over here, and pretend I'm singing to Tilly!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just sing the song yourself?" Madeline asked.

"With a voice like this?" Sir Bartleby countered. "How can I? Trust me, princesses. This is a great plan!"

"Hmmm, okay." Sofia agreed. "Let's go ask Sir Maxwell if he'll help."

Sofia and Madeline walked over to Sir Maxwell.

"Oh, I shine my shield for the battlefieeeeeld!" He sang.

"Uh, excuse me?" Madeline asked. "Sir Maxwell?"

"Can you do a favor for Sir Bartleby?" Sofia asked.

"What kind of favor, my ladies?" Sir Maxwell asked.

"We need you to sing." Madeline said.

"Well in that case, count me iiiiiiin!" Sir Maxwell sang.

Meanwhile, James was polishing Sir Finnegan's armor.

"Still waiting for me sandwich, little prince!" He imitated Sir Finnegan's voice. "Hmmph!"

James leaned against the armor, causing it to tip over.

"That's it!" He growled. "I give up!"

Tilly was dashing across the field.

"Ooh, trying to catch my shadow..." She spotted James. "Where are you going, James?"

"I'm quitting." James pouted.

"Quitting?" Tilly repeated.

"All Sir Finnegan wants me to do is 'sharpen this' and 'shine that'!" James groaned. "It's boring, and I'm not even good at it!"

"Oh, I suppose you thought being a knight was nothing more then riding around on a horse, carrying a big sword..." Tilly declared.

"Yeah!" James nodded. "And a big shield!"

"Ah, well." Tilly smiled. "Being a knight is much more then that." She rummaged in her bag, pulling out a tree branch. "It's about being the first to walk into dark, creepy woods to see what's lurking there!" She pulled out a handful of snow and scattered it around them. "It's about climbing to the tippy-top of icy peaks to battle snow monsters!"

"Yeah!" James smiled.

"But you can't do any of that without a well-saddled horse and clean armor." She pulled a cloth out of her bag and gave it to James. "And if you're wondering why Sir Finnegan is being so tough on you, think about it. Think about how tough a snow monster's going to be!"

"He's training me to be a knight!" James realised.

"Exactly." Tilly smiled. "So, do you still wanna quit?"

"No way!" James declared.

"That's the spirit, my boy!" Tilly nodded. "Now you'd better get polishing. You missed a few spots..."

James stood the armor back up, and started polishing again.

"There you are, Aunt Tilly." Sofia walked up to her. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

"That's because I wasn't anywhere." Tilly chuckled. "I was right here."

"There's a surprise for you in the garden." Sofia declared.

"oh, really?" Tilly smiled. "Well, we shouldn't keep it waiting then, should we?"

Over in the garden, Sir Maxwell was warming up his voice, while Sir Bartleby was pacing frantically.

"Everything will be fine, Sir Bartleby." Madeline tried to calm him. "I promise."

Spotting Sofia and Tilly, Sir Bartleby put a hand over Sir Maxwell's mouth.

"Your lady doth approacheth." Sir Maxwell smiled. Time for me to hide."

Sir Maxwell hid behind the hedge as Sofia and Tilly reached Sir Bartleby.

"Here's your surprise, Aunt Tilly." Sofia declared. "Sir Bartleby has a song he'd like to sing for you."

"Ready, Sir Maxwell?" Madeline whispered.

"Ready." Sir Maxwell nodded.

"The Silent Knight sings?" Tilly asked, taking a stool out of her bag. "Now that's something you don't hear every day! Allez-oup!" She put her feet up on the stool. "Ready whenever you are!"

"Alright." Sofia smiled, as Madeline nodded to Sir Maxwell, who took out a paper with the song on it. "A one, and a-two, and..."

Sir Maxwell began singing, and Sir Bartleby opened and closed his mouth in time to the lyrics.

Perhaps it is the way you ride backwards on a horse Or that you taught a dragon to knit instead of scorch

"Is this about me?" Tilly gasped. "How sweet."

You have a special style That just makes me want to smile

"Oh, my." Tilly grinned.

I hope I'm not too bold But I'd be one lucky fella If we took a stroll Beneath your old umbrella We could spend a lovely day Walking backwards down by the bay

Tilly Oh Tilly You're so unique I'm on a quest and it's you that I seek I feel like a birdy Whose just found its beak You make this silent knight Want to sing

"Oh, you feel all that about little old me?" Tilly asked.

Sir Bartleby was handed a flower by Madeline, and gave it to Tilly

I've spent my life fighting with a sword and a lance Never once thinking of love and romance Until I met you Now all I can do is say

Tilly Oh Tilly You're so unique I'm on a quest and it's you that I seek-

Tilly leaned forward to kiss Sir Bartleby Sir Bartleby stepped back and tripped, revealing Sir Maxwell singing.

"Oh, hello..." Sir Maxwell said awkwardly.

Wait a minute." Tilly gasped. "It was you singing the whole time? So, did you really mean all those things you said?"

"Well..." Sir Maxwell pulled Sir Bartleby up. "Sir Bartleby wrote the song."

"Sir Bartleby, was this some kind of joke?" Tilly asked. "Because if it was, uh, it's not very funny."

"Just tell her." Madeline told Sir Bartleby.

"Yes, Sir Bartleby." Tilly agreed. "Tell me."

Sir Bartleby opened his mouth, the shut it again.

"Well, okay." Tilly put the stool back in her bag. "I have to get ready for the banquet, so I'll leave you two to your shenanagans."

"I'm sorry, Sir Bartleby." Sir Maxwell consoled his fellow knight. "Perhaps a little fencing practice will take your mind off things."

"Don't worry." Sofia told him. "We'll think of another way to help you with Aunt Tilly."

Later, Sofia and Madeline were watching the two knights fence, when Amber walked over to them.

"Oh girls, it's time to get dressed for the banquet!" She smiled.

"In a minute." Madeline sighed. "We're trying to help Sir Bartleby."

"You can help him after we change." Amber declared. "We have to put on our gowns and dancing shoes!"

"There's going to be dancing tonight?" Sofia asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Amber nodded.

Sofia looked over at Sir Bartleby, who was showing some fancy footwork.

"I've got it!" She smiled.

Later, Sofia and Madeline explained the plan to Sir Bartleby.

"You want me to dance with Tilly?" He asked.

"yes." Madeline nodded. "At the banquet tonight."

"But I can't dance!" Sir Bartleby declared.

"Sure you can." Sofia nodded. "I saw the way you moved your feet while you were fencing. It's just like dancing."

"No, it's not!" Sir Bartleby insisted.

"Yes it is!" Madeline declared. "Come on. We'll teach you the warrior wheel!"

"Move your feet like this." Sofia instructed. "Hop left, hop right, hop left..."

Sir Bartleby imitated her movements.

"Now clap!" Madeline added.

Sir Bartleby took Sofia's hands, and they danced together.

"Now spin around!" Sofia smiled.

Sir Bartleby spun.

"You've got this!" Madeline smiled. "Come on, you're doing great!"

"Now go back the other way!" Sofia added.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sir Bartleby chuckled.

"You sure are." Madeline agreed. "Dancing's the perfect way to have fun with Aunt Tilly without saying anything."

"Go, Sir Bartleby!" Sofia cheered. "Whoop-whoop!"

Meanwhile, Roland spotted James polishing Sir Finnegan's armor.

"James?" He asked.

"Hi, dad." James waved.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the banquet?" Roland asked.

"I'm not going." James shrugged.

"You're not?" Roland inquired.

"I have too much work to do." James declared. "After I finish polishing Sir Finnegan's armor, I have to clean his saddle and his sword."

"I'm sure he won't mind if you took a little break." Roland suggested.

"Yes, he would." James declared. "But that's okay. This is what I have to do if I want to be a great knight one day."

"You're absolutely right." Roland smiled.

Before long, the banquet began. The guests were on the dance floor. Sofia, Madeline and Sir Bartleby watched from the top of the stairs.

"Here we are." Madeline smiled.

"And there's Tilly." Sir Bartleby smiled.

Tilly was talking to some other guests.

"And he's really a very sweet dragon... when he's not setting everything on fire!" She chuckled.

The crowd laughed with her.

"I wish I could talk to her." Sir Bartleby sighed.

"At least you're going to dance with her." Sofia smiled. "Ready?"

"No." Sir Bartleby admitted. "But I'll do it anyway."

Sir Bartleby and the girls walked down the stairs.

"Now's your chance." Madeline whispered.

"Good luck!" Sofia smiled.

Sir Bartleby walked towards Tilly.

"Oh, hello, Sir Bartleby." She greeted him.

Sir Bartleby bowed, then made dancing motions.

"Ah, the royal reel." Tilly smiled. "I love this dance."

"Sir Bartleby held out his hand.

"Are you asking me to dance?" Tilly asked. "Well, I'd love to."

As the band played, Tilly and Sir Bartleby danced.

"My, aren't you light on your feet?" Tilly smiled. "Where'd you learn to dance so well?" Sir Bartleby shrugged. "Oh, silly me. You don't talk."

As they danced, they bumped into a waiter, who spilled a jug of water over the floor. Sir Bartleby stepped on the water, and started skidding, Tilly (her hand still in his) following.

"Whoa!" Tilly gasped, as they skidded across the floor, eventually falling on their backsides.

"Uh-oh!" Sofia and Madeline gasped, as the others took notice.

"I'm sorry." Sir Bartleby blurted out.

"Sir Bartleby, did you say something?" Tilly said in amazement.

Embarrassed, Sir Bartleby covered his mouth. Then he got up and ran from the room, Sofia and Madeline following.

"Oh wow, I guess that was one way to sweep a girl off her feet!" Tilly joked.

"Wait!" Madeline called, as she and Sofia caught up to Sir Bartleby in the hall.

"It wasn't as bad as you think!" Sofia yelled.

"It was worse!" Sir Bartleby groaned. "I give up! It was silly to think she would love me with a voice like this! Perhaps I'm just meant to be alone..."

Sir Bartleby sadly walked away.

The next morning, Sir Finnegan walked across the knight's barracks.

"Little prince!" He called. "Where is my armor?"

"Right here, sir!" James pulled away a cloth, revealing the gleaming suit.

"I meant: Why isn't my armor on me?" Sir Finnegan asked.

James quickly shoved the armor on him.

"Honestly little prince, you've got to be more-" Sir Finnegan was interrupted by James forcing his helmet on.

"Done, sir!" James smiled.

"Not half bad." Sir Finnegan admitted. "But where is my-"

"Sword?" James put the sword in his hand.

"My-" Sir Finnegan started.

"Shield?" James put the shield in his other hand.

"Okay." Sir Finnegan declared. "But have you got my-"

"Your horse is saddled up and ready to go." James declared.

"A perfectly-groomed horse, sparkling armor, sword's nice and sharp..." Sir Finnegan remarked. "Impressive work. I'm ready for the ceremony!"

James produced a step-ladder to help Sir Finnegan mount his horse. James handed him his shield.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Sir Finnegan asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I want everyone to see my excellent squire, riding at my side." Sir Finnegan smiled.

"Really?" James gasped. "Thank you, Sir Finnegan!"

"You're welcome, prince James." Sir Finnegan smiled.

Meanwhile, Sir Bartleby was at his tent, looking said.

"We don't think you should give up, Sir Bartleby." Madeline declared. "You're the bravest of the brave!"

"So they say." Sir Bartleby shrugged.

"You've fought ogres and giants, and who knows what else!" Sofia recalled. "If you were brave enough to do all that, then I know you can be brave enough to tell aunt Tilly how you feel, no matter what your voice sounds like."

"It's not the same kind of bravery." Sir Bartleby declared.

"No, this kind is harder." Madeline admitted. "Sir Bartleby, don't be afraid to be yourself."

The ceremony soon began.

"Good morrow, everyone!" Roland announced. "We are here to honor the duchess Matilda with the Shield of Valor award, for successfully taming the dreadful dragon of Dashwood!"

The crowd cheered. James joined in, waving from his horse.

"Oh, whiz-bang!" Tilly waved. "Thanks, everyone!"

"Now then, to present the Shield of Valor, I'd like to call on one of our kingdom's most decorated knights: Sir Bartleby!" Roland declared.

Sir Bartleby marched forward, carrying the shield. He stood before the crowd.

"You can do it." Sofia whispered.

"Tell her." Madeline added.

Sir Bartleby walked over to Tilly.

"My dear duchess Matilda." He bowed.

The crowd and the knights gasped.

"He can talk?" Amber gasped.

"Yep." Sofia smiled.

"I... I, um..." Sir Bartleby stuttered. Sofia and Madeline got out of their thrones and pushed him towards Tilly. "I think you're wonderful!"

"You do?" Tilly smiled, then whispered to Sofia and Madeline "He does?"

The girls nodded. Sir Bartleby handed them the shield, and they stumbled a little under it's weight.

"If I have been acting strange, it is only because being around you makes me very happy." Sir Bartleby announced.

"You don't say!" Tilly gushed.

"I wanted to tell you how I feel, but I didn't, because... well, because I was afraid of what you'd think of my voice." Sir Bartleby continued.

"Your voice?" Tilly gasped. "I love your voice!"

"Why?" Sir Bartleby asked.

"Why, I've never heard anything like it." Tilly declared. "And I love one-of-a-kind things."

"You are one of a kind!" Sir Bartleby smiled.

"And you are whiz-bang!" Tilly smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" Sir Bartleby turned to Sofia and Madeline.

"It's the best thing!" Madeline smiled.

"Then if I may, it would be my honor to give you a tour of the enchanted forest sometime." Sir Bartleby told Tilly.

"Why wait for 'sometime'?" Tilly adjusted her hat. "When we can go now?"

"Well then, whiz-bang!" Sir Bartleby cheered. The girls handed him the shield, and he in turn gave it to Tilly. "May I present you the Shield of Valor!"

Tilly took the shield, and the crowd cheered. Then, she and Sir Bartleby walked hand-in-hand down the red carpet.

"Thank you for all your help, princess Sofia and princess Madeline." Sir Bartleby smiled.

"You're welcome, Sir Bartleby." Sofia smiled back.

Sir Bartleby made to saddle his horse.

"Sir Bartleby, I thought you preferred riding shields?" Tilly asked.

"Good point!" Sir Bartleby nodded.

Moments later, a fanfare rang out, as two shields were placed before them.

"Wait, I almost forgot something." Tilly pulled one of the dragon-knit scarves out of her bag and put it around her neck. She then two out the other and gave it to Sir Bartleby, who put it on.

"Now, we're ready." Sir Bartleby smiled.

They jumped on their shields and sledded down the hill.

"See you later, Aunt Tilly!" Madeline waved.

"Bye girls!" Tilly waved back. "See you soon! And thank you for the sled, Roland- I mean shield!"

"Looks like Aunt Tilly found her special someone." Amber smiled. "But he does have an odd voice."

"We didn't notice." Sofia shrugged.


End file.
